Nephilim: The Hunter's Moon
by Darkaina
Summary: It is written in the book of Mathew, The Nephilim were the children of the fallen who were sired by animalistic unearthly men: with unnatural beauty they were flawed, Unaccepted in the world  they fought to survive since the beginning of time.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural/Au: Dark Angel.

Disclaimer: it occurred to me one day, that in no way, shape or form, do I own these characters. They belong to their brilliant minded creators and the actors that brought them to life

THE HUNTER"S MOON

**Dean Winchester: Jensen Ackles: Main Character: Hunter**

**Sam/Nephilim: Jared Padalecki : Main character **

**John Winchester: JDM: Hunter: Dean's father: notorious Hunter**

**Michael: Arch angel of fire and virtue: oldest out of three brothers: **

**Belial: Worthless : Sam's mother**

**Lucifer: Youngest out of three Brothers, Sam's Father**

**Stryker: middle child: Brother to Lucifer and Michael: Demon-God**

**(OC: Faceless/ Sebastian: The Keeper **

**Castiel: Misha Collins: the Guardian **

** (OC) Bram and (OC) Bram: Gods of Resurrection **

**(OC) Ezekiel: Angel of Vengeance and hatred**

**Part 1: A new Beginning**

**Chapter 1 : **

it was a cold Autumn night on the outskirts of Winchester Massachusetts deep in the pine of a vast forest sat a cabin. It was beautiful this time of the year, the smell of fall: crisp and clean. The oval moon: full and luminous sifted through the skies, the speckled waters glistening from pale moonlight. And there, the sleek outline of an old classic Chevy Impala sat parked on the stone pavement.

A dark silhouette of a man and a hunter could be seen from the burning glow of a fiery hearth sullen green eyes peered out through the window, they flickered with the memory and lore of a Nephill- part angel part human. Their was one un-particular whom had stolen his heart and who now lay safe and fast asleep under the hunter's protective predatory eyes- his blood burned in his veins but he was at a loss for words he was at a metaphorical crossroads The Hunter had a decision to make and he hoped it would be the right one.

Two years ago, prior to their meeting- he was hunting a shape-shifter in St. Louis it was a messy situation that left him brother-less. That son of a bitch had gotten away he had dragged Sam along with him. Sam fighting at every turn that he got. The truth was- Dean had hesitated seeing his own mug on the thing that they were hunting. It had given the shifter enough time to haul Sam off the floor shift him in his arm,Dean could tell his little brother was out of it his head lulled. As the shifter began taunting him-waving around a knife. He stroked Sam's cheek grinning he made his way out- kicking the door out with a donkey kick. He shoved Sam in the passenger seat. The younger Winchester looked back at Dean confused, he tempted to get out but was yanked back down and threatened to stay put.

Dean had ran, but it was too late they were gone- only several days later did Dean find his brother's body and by then Sam wasn't even breathing.

Those memories were relentless in haunting him for years, he couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror afraid to see the reflection of the man who had hurt his brother and ultimately killed him.

Did the shifter poison Sammy's mind? After all the Shifter had Dean's memories which gave him the creepy crawlies, because the Shifter was able to dredge up so pretty bad shit. And for the life of him, he couldn't forget, he wouldn't allow himself too this was his burden to bear- his one horrible regret that would haunt him for the rest of his life, and right now Dean didn't care, because all he had left in the world was his brother.. After Sam died, their father withdrew, left Dean out in the cold and miserable one snowy late December night- John didn't want anything do with him, and for awhile Dean had checked himself into a facility for the suicidal. It was a rough year once he was released he had decided to quit hunting because it reminded of his failure. Of course he tried to get his brother back- but no demon would deal-nor no angel would show mercy on him.

Dean was headed down a dark path, drinking anything he could get his hands on- not once since his brother died had he had enough sense to stop- Then he had met him, the exact doppelganger of his brother. He thought it was an illusion at first- he could feel his cold icy heart start to crack. It was at his darkest hour- and the sudden urge seized him, he needed to control it, to enslave the Nephill his mind was running mad, and that's when he saw it- it had cornered the Nephill… all Dean wanted was just one word with the boy, but I'm getting ahead of myself here…. In the end all that the former hunter wanted was to hear his voice, hopefully it sounded like his brother's. was it sick? It was a possibility but then again, whose to say, you can't fall in love with somebody even though it was your own flesh in blood… Dean had some major problems and he wasn't going to change a one.

It is written in the book of Mathew, The Nephilim were the children of the fallen who were sired by animalistic unearthly men: with unnatural beauty they were flawed, Unaccepted in there world they fought to survive since the beginning of time. They were sentenced to damnation to live out their lives in agony, to die painfully at a young age.

The Nephilim who were born and breed to destroy: were once known as Heaven's Assassins they did their bidding obediently carrying out their missions. Kept in cages of steel they thirsted for a time of great retribution. For the most part they rarely fought back- some fell into submission becoming brainwashed- like it was their god-given right to be a kamikaze assassin.

And those who did, were automatically punished for their insubordination. A few tried to deal with what fate had dealt them. They were enamored with the humans. Some would breed with the humans, and other Nephilim would go along in life not really knowing their full potential- but they all feared their short life span. It all ended in vain

When Sebastian, one of the first born cursed Nephilim mated with a human he thought to be happy he loved her with all his heart.. He gave her the world on a silver platter but she always wanted more.. Her greed was his undoing, His wife Sophia the woman whom he loved and who was pregnant with his child tricked him into giving himself up- her eyes gleamed with deception as her betrayal came to light. It was for the sake of their unborn child, and child she no longer wished to have. The Archangel Ezekiel stood in front of him- his eyes were stone cold his lips pressed together in disapproval, Sophia begged Ezekiel to rid her of this mistake- her voice was sharp, cutting through like a dagger Sebastian's eyes widened and he was hit hard by something metal. Sophia saw no remorse in the Messenger's eyes. As he draped Sebastian's arm around his neck hoisting him up he turned to leave. "live with this mistake, and know whenever you look into your child's eyes, you'll see the reflection of your husband" he was thrown harshly on the hard marble flooring of the high council looming overhead everyone of them looking every bit displeased.

Sebastian scrambled to his hands and knees daringly looking up, his cal bolt blue eyes, he gritted his teeth and locked with- with the fierce and well renowned general- stormy green eyes filled him with terror. But the Nephilim refused to show anyone with satisfactory of his vulnerable side. His body trembled at hearing the stern smooth voice of the Archangel of fire decreeing a restriction of all Nephilim, young and old to be banned from the human realm. It stabbed at his heart, but it only got worse when he realized that the general wasn't through "and-he continued, have his identity removed- his dignity stripped" the cutting edge drove the hammer home, Sebastian gritted his teeth- back then, everyone was too afraid to rise up and rebel, Since then Sebastian had served them faithfully.

At the turn of the Century- their was blasphemous talk about a rebellion that one of their own was going around recruiting Nephilim, who still felt the fire and vigor at the pit of their stomachs, who hadn't yet lost hope and put all their trust into that one man. That man, was the Archangel's younger brother- once the brightest star in all of the land. Their father had ultimately won dispatching Lucifer as will as his army of rebels both angel and Nephilim to the pit of hell, caged for all eternity his brother was finely driven mad- and held an unbelievable grudge against his older brother and the almighty creator.

They couldn't seem to catch a break for Their was no winning against the cruel creator, they become corrupt in the eyes of many surrendering to their damning desires, and relentless fates, Inbreeding, in the dim glow of the taverns giving birth to another generation of Nephilim before dying off.

Michael's army deceded from heaven in order to stop this hell rising epidemic. He was in search of someone specific, who was close to his brother, who had bore his child. They laid to waste the young generation of Nephilim, destroying cites, towns, and homes.

Sam was the last known survivor against heaven's raid, he was stolen from his mother at a young age by the Archangel Michael. Sam's mother sworn vengeance against the angels that day and all whom appose her king." You make good on that threat, Belial" the archangel of virtue said pulling out his fabled sword and running it through the core of her body. She sputtered, reaching out for her baby who was being cradled by a faceless angel. Her anguished cries filled the air, as pain ripped through her body as she sought to grasp her offspring one last time.

The Archangel of fire wrenched the blade from her body. He watched her slump, half dead to the ground. writhing in pain she begged the Commander to spare their prodigy her devilish eyes shimmered with shallow sincerity. The right hand of god, didn't budge as he delivered his verdict.

The baby Nephill would be different even if he had to force the path of righteousness on him the boy would be taught obedience, discipline "I am taking your son, worthless, he declared The weight of his sentence barred down on her, as her body sank in defeat. She could faintly make out the distancing footfalls of the pair of angels whom had just stolen her son.

Good to his word, Sam had grown up playing in a lavish sanctum known as the garden of Eden. He was made oblivious to heaven's past, just as long as he stayed in the garden their wouldn't be any problems, Under the watchful eye of the visual ant Commander and his know it all general- He had quickly bonded with the faceless angel creating a parental bond with the angel once known as Sebastian.

Back then Sam didn't know the challenges he would face. Kept in the dark about his past for most of his life- he did as he was told, treated like one of the angels even though he wasn't- his blood was tainted, he was dirty but no one dare let on what he truly was-for fear of spoiling the surprise- now they had one up on the their fallen brethren.

But as time passed on, he longed for more Faceless could sense it, Sam's endless curiosity the angel could imagine what its charge looked like: envisioned the sad puppy dog hazel brown eyes, the thick mahogany curls and boyish face.

Faceless knew it had to break Sam of the habit, but it could not bring itself to do so Instead it used its telepathy to communicate with the child.

"Sam. It called out, but the young boy didn't respond he was to busy daydreaming of life beyond the gates of Eden. Faceless softly chuckled. Coming up from behind, it hugged the young Nephill who sank into the angel's embrace: feeling the unconditional love of a parent. He peered up to where Faceless's eyes would've been ,-Its dark ebony hair curved to fit its angelic face. Sam reached up tracing Faceless's shape with his hand.

"Am I wrong to dream? he finely asked the angel. The angel had no answer It held its tongue as Sam waited for a response. Finely Faceless spoke its soft masculine voice river bated through the young Nephill' s head.

"No my child. It is not wrong to dream. As long as those dreams stay in your dream world" The ancient Nephill advised stoically.

"it is dangerous to live them- he spoke from experience- Especially considering what you are. I wish not to see you in this type of pain Faceless replied. As he tried to make Sam see how cruel the world actually was though even though his heart still ached for Saphira and their unborn child. He would try and spare Lucifer's son the hardship of blind love.

"Then why keep me here? Exclaimed Sam.

"if I am that much of a burden to you, why trouble yourself with me?- Sam had taken it the wrong way which was to be expected.

Sam stood, his shoulders trembling it had been an issue for awhile, one that Faceless was hesitant to bring up- he couldn't bring himself to discipline the child for wanting a life outside the prison of Eden.

The young Nephill had been sheltered since he was six months old- and kept away unknowingly deprived.

Sam waited for Faceless to answer but when the ancient Nephill didn't proceed he turned his attention back to the steel brass gate that loomed ahead- he peered out at the vast nothingness that lurked beyond. He stood up he was a teenager now, going through the ups and downs of adolescence

The Keeper kept telling him that this would pass, it was just a phase that he was going through- that all went through and in time the urge to flee would diminish- Sebastian still held that urge in secrecy for if the Archangels were to get word of the ancient Nephill's silent yearning nothing good would come of it.

And beyond the garden of Eden, was where god's children lived and played out their lives, learning life's little lessons. Faceless shuddered, that world had violated him- betrayed him- He saw no reason for the Nephill to leave.

Down there was pain, death, he heard of the calloused rapes. Heartless killers, amongst other heinous acts out their that would devastate the laws of the bible. More importantly it wasn't safe and now more then ever Faceless had to make sure Sam sees that.

But Sam only saw what he could never have his imagination was too great, while freedom lurked just beyond the ominous gates.

Freedom to make mistakes, freedom to live, freedom to die- a world with endless potential

The Ancient Nephill felt his charges torment, he flickered his sightless gaze onto the steel gates a small brass key dangled from his neck-as he considered the pros and cons he stared at the back of the Nephill's head.

Sam attention wasn't on him, it was elsewhere-past the gates. The Faceless angel had Sam's best interest at heart.

But Eden no matter how captivating it was-was a living prison. It was Sam's gusto that really brought it too life, the animals that lived within the lavish sanctum- beady animal eyes watched the inner struggle take place the Keeper knew what he had to do- and he knew his responsibilities to the angel council- Faceless threw caution to the wind gripping the brass key so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Sam turned he his hearing his name being called-his eyes widened, his heart held hope and the Ancient one moved forward with key in hand.

This was for the best. Sebastian knew if Sam just got a taste it would quench his thirst for the mortal realm and put an end to and put an end to these tireless games.

But before Sam could leave Sebastian stopped him.

"Sam Wait! The Nephill stilled turning to his keeper- I have one condition, in order for you to leave you must be back on the next full moon which is within two weeks. Sebastian was confident that he could keep Michael at bay tell then.

Sam joyously agreed. Before running over to his Keeper and giving a gigantic bear hug before departing for his dream world.

Faceless watched genuinely happy for the first time in years, being able to put some joy into his young charge's life. Even if it wasn't forever- at least Sam would have one good memory. He knew he had made the right decision even if Michael were to get word of this treason Sebastian would hold no regrets.

He just hoped that he made the right decision releasing Lucifer's child upon the Mortal realm.

**Chapter two**

Elated Sam feel from his perch his eyes shut, enjoying the euphoria that filled him his wings unfolded as he glided down effortlessly. Nothing compared to the site that laid before him- the wide baby blue skies with hues of gold slashed through them the tall lumbering trees that towered over him- filled with color leaves of the autumn color.

A slight chill raffled through the air ruffling his shaggy brown hair. Sam spent the day wondering aimlessly around the cold drafty forest that seemed wide and vast stretching on as far as he could see. He searched out an indication of life force only finding a small selection of animals. His heart stalled as the leaves crunched underfoot. The forest was suddenly, gravely silent.

Was this a trick?

Had Sebastian crushed his dreams?.

Was he somewhere back in Eden?.

No It couldn't be, he had practically ran out through the gates.

His heart began to hammer, at the thought of such a cruel jester but he refused to believe it- his Keeper wasn't like that.

Then that meant- that this fear, that curled twisting grotesquely within him that conflicted with his desire to explore the vast wilderness.

Happiness winning over despair, he halted in place straining his ears hearing a low barely audible cry-that came with a shrillness that made him cringe it pierced the skies rocking Sam to his core.

"What was that! He thought. His eyes darting every which way.

It was like nothing he had ever heard before, the earsplitting cry was practically inhuman.

He was split, torn on one hand he wanted to run but on the other he wanted to know which way it was coming from- either way, so he didn't run into the exact thing that was making such a god awful noise.

The Nephilim was lost.

The cries echoed from all direction.

Sam had no choice but to run, pick a path and go- whatever was causing that creature pain was here-somewhere in this gigantic evergreen forest with him. Fear started to string its way through his body- he had to get a hold of himself he had to think clearly in order to find a way out.

It had grappled him, in his haste Sam had forgotten to hide his heavenly appendages.

The frightful branches of twisted bodies of the gloomy trees appeared before him- reaching out to him

clawing at him.

To panicked to see where he was going, he wondered into a hunter's campsite.

He stopped cold, he could see a small clearing, a fire was burning nearby, two tents were pitched on opposites sides, four to eight fishes hung on a line hickory smoke filled the evening air.

The half blood let out a small whimper feeling a rivulet of blood trail down his beaten back.

His back burned with lacerations that the vicious trees left behind.

The Nephill stumbled into the abandoned campsite, only to come to an abrupt stop

A putrid smell invaded his nostrils making him gag at the sickening taste.

Who were the people?

What kind of monsters would do such a thing?

Sam didn't know-didn't want to stick around to find out.

Another earsplitting cry shattered his thoughts, it was beyond animalistic it mortified him he took an awkward step backwards and then another the horrid sound was coming from a pyre.

Maybe Faceless had a point thought Sam, maybe I'm not ready for this. Sam took another stumble backwards turning, his body jeered back at the sudden moan that tore through his head. Wincing Sam turned on his feet, looking back at the burning pyre panic erupted behind his eyes.

"Ugh-g, who is there? Hunter' you sick son of a bitch!-"wait the voice was raspy and gnarled grating like gravel.

"come closer so I can see, your' face the voice commanded. Sam looked around seeing if there were any possible way he was just hearing things. Pushing the fear back the young chestnut haired boy took a feeble step forward.

He was just going to pay his respects he told himself, not even a day had gone pass and he was already to catch the next bus home.

Fear grappled him once again as he came closer he could make out the still form of a man with a charred body his eyes were sunken in and hollow, his teeth were ripped out and stored in a jars.

This is a bad idea thought Sam. Not wanting to hang around for the so called Hunters to return. He gulped down the fear that threaten to rise once again. As he took another unsteady step. The man in the Pyre watched the boy carefully- his white ivory eyes held a mad tarnished look to them, he reached out with a shaky crippled blackened hand he grasped onto Sam's wrist, Lucifer's child jerked back.

"help me-gh brother don't let those filthy hunters win, I can repay your kindness he pleaded.

The burning Nephill reached up and out once again- believing Sam could help him. Once he found the cursed hunter who did this to him, oh the pleasure he would take in ripping him apart.

Sam paused not trusting the look he saw in the other man's eyes. He was up to charred half blood saw the indecision flickering in the young man's eyes. The insidious Nephill's mouth twisted into a hideous gape, broken teeth gnashed against torn lips, smearing red, dry raspy sounds could be heard, as the dying Nephill called out to him.

"no! no, don't go! Please! You little fuck get back here! He snarled at the boy.

The Creatures shouts didn't go unheard.

Close by Sam heard a rustle and before Sam had a chance to run, someone grabbed him pulling him backward and roughly shoved into a clothed chest un-unsheathed Machete was thrust against his neck.

Sam was on pins and needles terrified of what was going to happen next.

His thoughts were racing a mile per minute, there were no escaping the iron clasp of the Hunter.

"Are you one of them! Demanded a gruff baritone.

"one of whom? Sam answered Sam licked his lips feeling his mouth going dry.

He lost his voice. As fear pierced his heart realizing this was what his Keeper meant. He shut his eyes willing the terror that welled up within away.

The sharp knife nicked his neck.

Sam desperately tried to break away using what little strength he could muster , his broken wings deflected the hunter. The Hunter grunted temporarily releasing his hold on the chestnut haired male before him.

As the battered wing slapped against his chest knocking the air from his lungs- the blade slid across Sam's neck as he pulled away his eyes widened in shock as a thin line of blood began to form from the sliver of a cut.

The Hunter regained his footing quickly launching himself out, grasping the Nephill's arm in a painful hold and wrenching it backwards. Growling venomously, breathing heavily Sam could tell that the Hunter hadn't brushed his teeth today.

Sam lurched forward flipping the hunter, gripping his hand he pulled it back, tell he heard a sickening pop. Signifying a broken wrist.

Breathing heavy Sam, stood before him in a daze while sunlight shimmered through the trees tops dancing along the sharp blades of grass Sam got a good look at his attacker. Short golden blond hair, eyes a mechanism of green.

Dean seeing his chance, made a grab for the disguraded blade fingertips ghosted the hilt of the weapon.

Sam seeing this, stomped on his hand, kicking the harmful tool away earning a growl of frustration and anger from the calloused Hunter.

Dean forfeited the weapon. Hauling himself up, from the evergreen ground preparing himself for one hell of a fight. Launching himself at Sam, fists barreling forwards towards the newcomer Sam grimaced as pain split his face A leather clad arm caught the Nephill of guard they danced around for awhile Sam dodging, ducking and delivering some of his own.

But they weren't as precise as the Hunter's.

Dean was able to slam Sam hard against the tree, small bones in his wings cracked painfully.

Sam could no longer keep the fear from his eyes.

A sly smile made its way across the Hunter's lips.

"you never did answer my question he said.

Sunlight shimmered against ivory white wings, coated with a smidgen of blood.

The eyes of the Hunter widened. The sick SOBS he hunted were never this easy either this was an armature or he was very cleaver.

"what's your name?. The Hunter growled viciously.

Sam eyes darted back and forth. His heart raced. This was it, he knew he was going to die.

What would his keeper think?.

What would his dad think?

Sam groaned in pain as the Machete was pressed up against his neck.

"will this felt familiar Sam thought. They were back where they started.

Sam couldn't take it any more, call him chicken or whatever, but he had no desire to stare into his tormentor'

He shut his eyes and awaited the explosion of pain.

Dean's eyes flashed white-

BANG!

Their was a gunshot.

Ears ringing,

A body fell,

Sam opened his eyes.

The hunter had fallen dead, to the forest ground bellow

"Holly shit! Thought Sam. Looking sideways he saw the identical face of the Hunter who had just been shot.

Sam didn't want to stick around, but his muscles hurt. His back ached, and his head felt light, dizzy almost.

Dean had been tracking a shape shifter, for a week now, that son of a bitch had been giving him the run around. The only good part of following him into the woods was that a Nephill lay dead now.

He aimed the gun and without thinking he fired. Three rounds into the shifter who had someone trapped

He just didn't expect to see him again.

Sam was speechless but he wasn't the only one. Dean was having a hard time, long ago he had accepted the fact that his baby brother wasn't coming back to him.

Sam looked down.

Were they twins?.

It didn't make sense. But then again it didn't have too.

Sam could feel the estranged sensation as he peeled his bloodied back from the bark of the tree, he winced before falling onto his knees.

Sam turned his head, eying the Hunter as he willed his wings away. Sam's clawed at the ground till he got enough momentum to pull himself to his knees. He looked up. And into bewildered green eyes.

Dean couldn't believe this. This had to be a trick. It just had to.

Dean licked his lips. "Do you need help? Came the hunter's smooth voice.

He could instantly tell the boy wasn't from around here. But he refused to believe that the man kneeling before him caked with blood was an angel. Angels didn't exist. Where were they when he needed them. When Sam needed them.

His clothes were strange, white silver and black. And the thick Anglican accent when he did answer.

"that would be nice unless you wanted to finish off what your brother started."

Dean smirked. "he wasn't my brother he informed him.

"and besides god broke the mold when he made, me anyways I don't think the world is ready for two of me the Hunter joked.

He couldn't get over how much this kid looked like his Sammy, right down to the curly mahogany hair that never seemed to cooperate with him, to the stormy hazel brown eyes that too often resembled a puppy.

Will this was a big slap in the face if he ever saw one.

"Can you walk Dean asked. He just couldn't get over the fact that his brother and this kid had too many things in common not to be a coincidence

"yes I think I can, Sam struggled to get up but his knees gave way strong arms caught him, just as he was about to fall.

"I repeat can you walk.

Sam gave him a glare.

The Hunter eyed him from the corner of eye, catching small glimpses here and there and trying to figure out what was going on. He kept a watchful eye on him till they reached his cabin.

Sam took notice.

It wasn't like he was used too., but he felt at home for some unknown reason it felt strange the way he was drawn to the man.

Sam was in awe as he took in the scene before him, a nice wooden cabin at the edge of the forest. Looming trees, and the crisp night air. He looked up, seeing millions of twinkling stars shimmering in the night sky, as the crescent moon swayed in the velvet night.

There was a large smile on his face- he could hear the babbling brook nearby. And wanted to run and explore but his injuries he sub-stained from the brief encounter with psycho Dean had hindered him.

Sam winced trying to be discreet about it, not wanting to let the Hunter know that he was in pain.

For an instant Sam feared that he would suffer the same fate Dean dealt to his doppelganger

Sam grunted, and whimpered as Dean draped Sam's arm around his neck.

"not too far he said.

"by the way My name is Dean Winchester, perhaps you heard of me"

"nope can't say that I have Sam replied.

Dean smirked. And for some unknown reason, he felt like spilling his entire life story onto this stranger.

but he didn't.

After a silent moment Sam offered his name.

"My name is Sam, I don't have a last name, and I don't remember my mother. My father is in the Military but never really is around much.

Sam scuffed his shoe, against the ground. Remembering Sebastian's one condition Hazel brown eyes saddened but Sam really didn't want to get his Keeper in any trouble so in three weeks time he would just disappear.

Over a short period of time, Sam had befriend the Hunter know as Dean, who had rescued him from a nasty death at the evil hands of an identity thief.

Dean had taught Sam a lot about the mortal realm. And in return Sam taught Dean what it meant to feel again.

As the week passed Sam didn't think about returning. In fact he wanted to stay forever

But he knew that was impossible, Dean took him out to get ice cream, he saw his first horror film a suspenseful thriller- tasted Peanut butter M&M's. and taught Dean to mix popcorn and M&M's together apparently Dean liked the combination because he ate almost the entire damn bag.

Sam had to go pop some more.

Silently though, it bugged him that this couldn't last. It had been years since Dean had someone over- and he never connected this will with anyone, that is for the exception of his own brother.

Dean wanted to learn more about him, this mysterious Sam, from another world.

Dean wanted to guess So Sam let him.

All his guess were wrong though.

"no Dean, I'm not an alien do you see any antenna's sticking out of my head!

"Even if I were to tell you where I was from, you think I was bat "shit crazy!"

"so what your some kind of angel, sent here to rescue me from my own dark suicidal thoughts.

Sam gulped. He hit the nail there.

Dean barked out in laughter, "come on Sammy, you know I was just joshing you right.

"its Sam. The Nephill corrected him.

Dean sobered up quickly it had been a long time, since Dean had used the nick-name affectionately positioning himself straight ahead they finished the movie in comfortable silence.

"Sam its almost time, the full moon is approaching its time to say goodbye"

Sam jolted from his bed, in a cold sweat. He thought he heard his keeper's voice. No, no it couldn't be, time doesn't pass that fast where he came from.

He didn't want to go back, he wanted to stay with Dean, learn more about this world, their was many things he still needed to learn. The Hunter had shown him strategic moves, hand to hand combat. And useful hints on hunter a Shifter. Apparently silver lead was key in killing those bitches.

He wanted to stay with Dean forever. He knew that was selfish of him. But their were so many other things Dean had taught him. And there were always many more to learn.

The deadline was fast approaching. Sam sat on the porch swing, tonight was the night. The final goodbyes he hated lying to Dean, but then again the sort of danced around the topic for three weeks. But he didn't want to leave without some explanation- and if his father taught him anything it was better to have a clean slate then a marred one.

So he had done just that, he spilled the beans.

The rainy afternoon had turned into a cool autumn night, as the Hunter had returned home blood, dirt and grease Sam's favorite scents. He smiled down at the Nephill opening the screen door he stepped outside.

"its nice out hear, kind of chilly though" the hunter said making small conversation.

Sam stayed silent, how the heck was he going to explain this?. Without sounding like nine kinds of crazy.

Nope, their was no way around this, he took a deep sigh. Sensing a brotherly moment Dean sat down next to the Nephill.

Since the weeks Dean had come to know Sam, he realized the teenager was full of childish exuberance: like he never felt the bitter sting of betrayal or the shallow cut of death. It disturbed him.

More then he cared to admit. He had the newborn look to life. It amazed him as well all at once actually.

The reluctant look in the shaggy haired teens eyes was a dead giveaway that this was something serious.

It was troubling, seeing the conflicting emotions storm within his eyes, it was practically radiating off of him. It was like the boy was built never toe and could tell this was just killing him. He had put up a facade in the beginning. Talking bullshit. But this was serious.

"I'm listening he said. Giving the OK.

"OK here goes nothing thought Sam.

"Dean I am an angel of the Lord, I live in Eden, yes its real, the garden is my home.

"your kidding right Dean snickered thinking this was some sort of joke.

After an elongated moment of silence "oh shit! Your not kidding. What kind of crap was your father feeding you?.

Sam felt a pang in his heart but tried not to let it show- but it did instantly Dean sobered up.

"I'm listening finish the story he said.

"there is a gate it's a crossover to this world, its forbidden to all, this was only meant to be a temporary thing Dean.- I don't want go back, I want to stay, but I made a promise to my Keeper I can' break it, I don't know what will happen if I do. Sam hurriedly tried to explain.

"OK OK, calm down, Sammy" Dean didn't know what he was getting himself into, or the dilemma he found himself thrust into. But whatever the outcome, they would be together and Dean wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Sam himself didn't know what he was, he felt different from all the rest. Like he was born from two worlds. He wasn't even sure if he was good or evil. Sam let Dean hold him. He was so uncertain. And what would the consequences be if he stayed. Would they be to great? Would they end up killing him. "nothing bad is going to happen to you, not when I'm around" Dean promised.

**Chapter three**

As the night wore on, Dean had managed to get Sam back inside, leading him toward a nearby couch, it wasn't in the best condition, but it was all the hunter could afford. While Sam continued on from where he left off, shinning light onto the agreement he forged with the Faceless angel.

Dean realized with clarity that he would do anything, say anything for Sam to stay. He didn't want to lose Sam. Not again. So he humored the teen by listening with interest and intrigue. Though he was bone wary tired, he made Sam pause, so he could brew a fresh pot of coffee while that was settling, he got out some milk and poured a cup for Sam.

Sam took the cup, Dean turned picking up the steaming hot pot of caffeinated goodness and pouring himself a cup before returning to the living room. Dean closed his eyes as Sam rattled on about Eden, making it sound like a lost paradise then a biblical prison, it actually was.

Sam told of the animals, and bizarre creatures that resided there. Of the loneliness in his heart as will as the growing curiosity that something better lurked beyond those gates.

Dean smirked around his coffee mug, he just couldn't get over how this kid resembled his brother, but at the same time their was an attraction to him, that refused to be denied.

"this is wrong" he told himself.

But then again, when had he ever done anything right, he had one responsibility and he blew it.

"there are no such things as angels he told the Nephilim, anyways if there were their deaf or Sadistic or hell, they might even be both.

Sam gave a sad smile, feeling inner pain coming from the Hunter.

"but there is an Eden! Sam exclaimed.

Dean licked his lips, their was a lot of things he didn't believe, and heck, he hunted most of them.

Sam huffed at being told where he lived was an illusion.

Then you don't get call me Sammy! Sam snapped back.

Dean's eyes widened, not even realizing that he kept calling this stranger a nickname he had giving his deceased brother.

But he couldn't help it, it fitted him.

Sam made a face, as if thinking about it.

A smile broke out, on the chestnut haired boy's face.

"lets agree to disagree he piped up. He was relieved with the hunter had seemingly let it go. It was something that they were going to laugh about later.

"you not going anywhere Sam, not unless you want to-this cabin hasn't heard a lick a laughter in it for years.

For as long as Sam could remember he had always been Michael's obedient son always doing as he was told, didn't put up a fuss. Never once he considered life without the archangel of fire.

He didn't know what he was getting into, he knew he could never leave Dean, the hunter had opened up his home and heart to him. He knew this was going to be a bad idea.

But ask him if he ever regretted it?

The answer would be no.

This was a start of a blasphemous friendship and a forbidden romance that would shred the realistic views of both heaven and hell forever.

Time had passed and Sam stayed with the Hunter, it wasn't until three weeks later that Sam came under a strange virus, Dean was once again hopeless.

He smelled foul play.

The half blood had contracted a blood disease, that had yet to be discovered by man, it attacked the heart and immune system rendering the host week and feeble.

He had started talking nonsense, believing Dean was Oran the king of all fairies.

Dean snorted fighting to suppress the half hearted berths of laughter that threatened to spill out, in an ordinary day, he would play that to his advantage, but he knew it was the fever talking. The Hunter could see it, in his young charges eyes, the fever burning brightly, the flushed appearance.

He had dealt with this thousands of times, when his brother got sick. So it came naturally to him.

He disappeared into the kitchen after making sure Sam was comfortable pulling a cylinder bowl from the cupboard he filled it with lauke warm water. Pulling out a dish rag from the closet he made sure it was clean before bringing it back into the living Room Sam watched him. As Dean dabbed at his face. Finely putting the cold washcloth on top of his forehead.

"now, you leave it there.

What was Dean thinking? Sam could never feel that way about him, he would be putting Sam in danger- because Sam embodied his brother.

Dean was selfish. He wanted both.

He wanted to be redeemed by his brother.

And he wanted to know what Sam tasted like.

But Sam reminded the Hunter of his brother, that twisted thought knotted itself in his stomach.

But their were differences, he thought, small quirks in the newcomer, that Sam his brother never showed.

But then again, how will did Dean know his brother?

Dean didn't know what he was running from, the ghost of his dead brother, being able to feel again under the warm touch of his hearts darkest desire.

But living on the run, his entire life was spent on the road, where his only responsibility was his brother, Dean knew nothing else and for the longest time he was okay with that their was something in the way Sam would make him feel, like he had purpose.

That his life wasn't one big shit hole after another.

Sam being here met something and Dean wanted to know what.

Every three weeks, Sam seemed to worsen. His fever spiked, Dean licked his lips running a hand through the boy's sweaty hair. Usually he'd make Sam pack his own things. They would usually go camping and Dean would teach him the mean's of survival looking for eatable plants. Fishing, hunting.

But tonight would be a different story prying himself away from the sickly teen he needed to start packing morning would soon come and he wanted to be gone at first light.

He went into Sam's room.

Sunlight shimmered through dust covered windows, flickering across Sam's face, Dean was outside throwing the rest of their things into the back of the Impala. Sam squinted, at the sunlight squirming a bit. He hid under the covers not yet ready to greet a new day. His throat felt dry and brittle his eyes were blurry at best and his body was weighted down with exhaustion.

Sam saw a blurry image of the hunter, he blinked to clear his vision-as the Hunter made his way inside, stopping to lean over the backside of the couch. Dean sighed for the up-tee nth time, he hadn't been to sleep yet, and was in no condition to drive.

He knew the doctors office wasn't that far, but wasn't that close either.

"can I get you anything he asked, smirking at the very Sam like nature.

Dean had spent most of his life in hotels, motels, prisons and hospitals and that was before the heinous incident involving his brother. So he wasn't worried about getting lost.

Let the hallucinogenic angels come.

Let them rain their fire and brimstone.

The Hunter was ready.

The hunter needed this.

He needed something to get his mind off of his brother.

He was using Sam, for his own selfish greed.

In the end Dean never so it coming, and if Sam did it was to late.

A solid month had passed, the trip uneventful. Now it looked like Dean need his father, a man h hardly spoken too In six years. He realized he couldn't do this on his own, he couldn't protect Sam by himself no matter how much he wish to.

The fire crackled, startling the Hunter from his thoughts, but even now with all the tension built up, he couldn't do it, he couldn't ask his father for help. His pride wouldn't let him. It was fear that kept him at bay, from acting and it would be pride that would eventually allow Sam to die.

"mmm, how late was it? Sam didn't know he had fallen asleep on the couch, his moments of consciousness coming in spurs of the moment. He woke up with a pounding headache.

Faceless had been in his dreams once again, begging for him to return.

Sam felt torn.

He didn't want to go back to his prison made of evergreen. A paradise to some, but then again, they didn't live their, they weren't expected to die there. Was he capable of dying? Sam didn't know.

He should.

Maybe it was time Sam thought, he had his fun- but didn't want to let the Hunter down, by leaving. He waged a war on his mind, struggling between the right thing and the wrong thing.

Their was a thin line and Nephill was playing Jump rope with it.

Faceless was changing, he was becoming more desperate trying to get his charges attention before it was too late.

Sam gnashed his teeth together finely figuring out why he was so ill. Faceless had told him this a week prior of his escape.

Sam groaned. How stupid had he been, none of this would have happened if, he'd just kept his promise.

"Samuel…"

Sam jolted up, his eyes darted around the room. He settled back down once he realized that faceless had reestablished their mental link.

'"Oh crap, he thought.

Sam closed his eyes, and he was cast, into a room, he could tell it wasn't real. It was all in his head. Everything was so dark he could barely see- he was stumbling around in the dark. When he tripped.

Someone broke his fall.

"Samuel you had your fun, I know why your sick- please come home Sam"

"and if I don't! Sam shot bock daring to be told otherwise.

Sebastian couldn't look at him, he didn't want to have to answer to that.

"I will give you another week, Sam. But then you have to promise me to come home.

"Sam!

Sam! The Hunter's voice called to the Nephill.

A gentle hand soothed Sam's fears, ebbing away the residue Faceless created. Sam moaned, as he opened his eyes Dean was staring down at him- love and concern heavy in his eyes.

Sam attempted to smile, to ease the hunter's fears away. But failed and started to cough miserably it shook his entire frame.

Dean smacked him on the back, doing the best he could, to see Sam through this.

"Maybe I should go, Sam choked out

Dean gave him a confused look,

"go where? He asked. With inquiry when Sam didn't answer him right away, he plowed right along " wherever your going or think your going! I'm going to go to" he concluded.

You can't do that, Sam argued.

Believing that Dean was joking.

But the stern look in his eyes said he wasn't.

Sam groaned again, their was no winning with this guy, it wasn't like he wanted to go, besides their was still a lot of stuff he hadn't gotten to do yet.

"like ride a roller coaster, make love, eat nachos.

He could never leave Dean, he could see it in the Hunter's eyes, the intense determination Dean wouldn't allow Sam to go.

"your mine! the green fiery eyes said.

Pulling himself up, Sam shuddered as Dean caressed his face. Moving back a bit, Dean gave Sam a little bit more room.

Sam reached for dean.

Pulling him down, so that the hunter's body was pressed up against his.

He wanted to experience everything.

Dean wanted to experience Sam. Who pulled him down into a gentle kiss, an experimental one, Dean lips were full and firm against his, tasting the ambrosia that was Dean himself.

The Hunter had these gentle course hands, that rand through his hair, bravely Sam kissed back Dean slid his tongue across Sam's lips, nipping at them, teasingly. Begging to enter

Dean managed to finely slip his tongue into Sam's parted mouth.

Coaxing Sam's tantalizing tongue to join along, in a seductive tango, a skillful duel.

Sam finely submitted to the Hunter's devil tongue.

Dean wanted more, right then and there, then just kissing.

Probably more then, Sam was willing to give at the moment.

Dean started to pull away, but found that Sam had other ideas, the angelic boy pulls him in closer as his tongue begins to explore the moist caverns of Dean's mouth, the hunter moaned in response.

"mm.."

Finely when Dean managed to pry himself away from the mischievous Nephill,

he practically laughed.

Because Sam didn't know where that came from, and seeing the hunter laugh at him. Sam pouted.

The hunter continued trailing kisses down Sam's lean neck, his hot breath ran across Sam's luscious skin. With each kiss, Dean told a story, with each glance Dean became more bold.

The laughter in his voice, the curve of his body. He traced the shell of Sam's ear with his tongue

Electing a soft mewl.

Dean's touch was of fire, sending chills through Sam's clothing, nimble fingers worked their way through Sam's shirt.

Reaching up, Sam caressed Dean's freckled cheek. The hunter grinned naughtily.

He couldn't stomach it- the fact, that a future without Sam, lay just over the horizon. It was getting late. The fire in the hearth with withering away, lapping up a few licks of a the last log.

"Come on Sammy, time for bed" Said the Hunter.

"carry me Sam said. He felt embarrassed right after, because he knew of all the sacrifices his friend had made in order to make this easier on him. Hopefully, someday he could repay the offer.

"your wish is my command" the hunter was in a shockingly good mood, he would go to the crossroads in the morning and make a deal.

"as long as I have him, I can do anything" thought the Hunter. Dean carefully picked him up, minding the new bruises that had appeared their a week ago.

Sam moaned painfully. Giving a weary smile to the hunter, reassuring Dean that everything was going to be fine.

They retired that night, in Dean's room. Sam nestled into the curve of his body.

Things just had to be alright, thought the hunter pulling Sam closer, brushing a stray strand of mahogany from his face.

"even if you from Eden, if that place does exist I hope it built for two".

**Chapter four**

Even though the angelic boy lay fast asleep in his arms, Dean fell victim to a restless slumber. It was the middle of the night when the Hunter jolted up from a disturbing dream. He stared blankly out, letting his brain catch up with him.

He kept replaying the hospital trip over and over again in his head.

It seeped into his dreams.

And apparently followed him back into reality.

He didn't want to disturb Sam. Believing that Sam was asleep Dean gently removed his arm out from underneath Sam before quietly making his way out of bed.

He silently made his way into the kitchen. He fumbled around for a minute, searching for the coffee pot-finding it- with dark residue, he quickly washed it out and got the materials he needed to brew another batch.

He couldn't seem to shake this dream though.

The Hunter could remember the hospital trip, it was when Sam wasn't showing signs of improvement whether risk another trip to the doctors office he decided, to say screw it and take him to Shoreline Hospital to see Dr. Liam Lydecker affirmation, to be Dr. Donald Lydecker's biological son.

Dean had exceeded the speed limit to get there, ran the high risk of being pulled over while passing through the sheriff's town.

he was barely tapping the breaks, the Impala's wheels screeched underneath- startling Sam awake.

"watch out Dean!" he called out and the Hunter swerved the car just in time- The Semi rolled on by, its driver blaring its horn angrily.

Dean cursed out loud,

"that son of a bitch!, he should be watching where he was going!"

"he wasn't the one on the wrong side of the road" Sam retorted, his eyes closed his head pressed up against the cool glass of the passenger seat window.

Dean huffed out an apology realizing how much pain the kid was in.

"Hang in their Sam, where almost there the Hunter encouraged the Nephilim. Seeing the large building straight ahead.

Dean swerved the car into a convenient parking space, he silently apologized to his baby before rushing to the other side and opening the door in one fluid motion.

Sam slid out into the Hunter's arms.

Sam was unresponsive sending a wave a terror throughout Dean's body.

He rushed Sam in, shoving a woman out of the way he burst into the Hospital doors screaming for help.

Never did he want to feel this hopeless again.

Nurses came rushing in, hearing the shouts and screams and all around commotion feeling the waiting room.

"he's not breathing! Dean growled at them. Do something, do anything he shouted.

"we well sir, but you have to be patient " Replied one of the nurses. Two of them were trying to take the unresponsive adolescent from the Hunter's arms which wasn't going over so well. While this was going on the head nurse paged one of the on call doctors.

A gurney shortly arrived, the nurses were able to calm the Hunter down enough for him to release Sam into their care.

"were going to need you to fill out a few papers for us, while we rush him to the E.R. the head nurse informed.

Dean had been to these types of hospitals a thousand times before, using a false name, he handed her a stolen credit card.

He finely finished filling out the necessary paperwork, to get Sam admitted into the Hospital now it was all up the doctors and nurses.

And who could forget the endless, butt numbing waiting.

He had paced around the waiting room, several times, until one of the nurses politely asked him to sit down.

He sat impatiently on the rickety butt numbing chair, that leaves your ass sore for hours. He twiddled his thumbs. Dean Winchester was not a patient person. Eventually he took pity on his empty tummy and left for the tasteless cafeteria food. He had a few dollars in cash, and vender food sounded better then tasteless garbage.

He had just gotten back, ate his vender food, downed a Pepsi and was on some Peanut M&M's when he heard his name being called.

"Dean Winchester A tall, blond headed woman called from the doorway, with a clipboard in hand.

Food was instantly forgotten. As he rushed to meet her.

I am Dr. Megan Callahan I was one of Dr. Lydecker's assistants, and Sam's heart surgeon

Dean sucked in his breath, but allowed the Surgeon to continue.

"We had some minor complications, it was a long shot, but we were able to stabilize him.

But I am afraid I do have some bad news for you she said.

"in the long run, we weren't able to cure him, the medical world is baffled by him your boyfriend seems to have contracted a disease that effects the heart- he is in congestive heart failure, we estimate a six month living ratio she said looking at her chart. The Nephill's name was written across it, in bold black letters.

"we did everything we could Mr. Winchester, it all falls down onto you, if you want to take him home, I can make the arrangements have Dr. Lydecker sign off on some papers.

"or he could live with us, for the remainder of his expectant life, and you could say goodbye now.

Dean's throat tightened with emotion, gnashing his teeth together he told the Surgeon that he wanted to talk to Dr. Lydecker in person.

Dr. Callahan nodded her head, understanding, she left to go find the Head surgeon Dr. Lydecker.

Dean fell back into his seat, his head in his hands, rubbing the sleep, and exhaustion from his eyes.

How was he going to tell Sam?"

It was definitely better that Sam was with him, he wouldn't leave him here not when the doctors and staff were so intrigued by Sam.

Dr. Liam Lydecker a young man, tall, around six foot seven, with long brown hair, wearing a starch white lapel equipped with a stethoscope and a chart, came into the waiting room.

"I want to keep Sam overnight, so we can take the necessary precautions if things head south he informed the Hunter. But after tonight your are welcome to take him home he reassured.

Dr. Lydecker looked at his chart, we charted his heart beat, brain waves. We managed to remove a blood clot, he showed signs of improvement. But we could not determine the root of the problem. But I expect Dr. Callahan has filled you in on that. He said adjusting his glasses

Dean's throat felt dry.

Sam is being wheeled into his room right now, Room B-23 Dr. Lydecker informed.

Meanwhile in room B-23 the nurses just got finished making Sam comfortable. When Dean arrived in the doorway. The nurses left so the two could talk in private.

Sam was hooked on a ventilator apparently he wasn't breathing on his own. His hair was in disarray and he looked to be like he had been crying.

The IV needles were attached to his right arm.

It didn't look like Sam was leaving for awhile.

Dean sat on a wiry chair. Scotching it closer to the bed, where Sam lay he took Sam's hand in his, rubbing his thumb against Sam's hand.

Dean had stayed up, that entire night, waiting for Sam to awaken. He kept talking to Sam and every once in awhile he caught himself dozing off. He had left to use the restroom and grab some coffee.

It was not soon afterward that he left to grab some coffee that the Nephill started to come around.

Dean had come back to Sam, who was on wobbly knees, caught in the act of trying to get his leg through a pant leg his eyes seemed unfocused and before he knew it, Dean had caught him one arm, around his waist. Hauling him up. He helped Sam into a pair of loaners that he had gotten from the Hunter.

"get me out of here" Sam whispered his throat sore.

"I'm way ahead of ya kid Dean answered. Holding up a duffel bag. I got some supplies while I was at it he said helping the Nephill get dressed.

Sam blushed. As he was hauled out of the hospital at a surprising speed.

Dean took a big gulp of coffee trying to sooth his restless thoughts. He went into the living room. Scanning over old research books that belonged to his brother and Bobby.

"he could make a deal with the Crossroads demons, those bitches just love Winchester men.

Or he could try something else. But then again he wasn't really too comfortable with the idea because if something went wrong he could never forgive himself. After flipping through half of his brother's and surrogate Uncle's collection he decided to go check up on Sam.

Sam was still asleep, as Dean slipped off his jeans and joined him. The Nephill curled into Dean's touch. Nuzzling his bare chest. Sam opened his eyes reaching across the bed, gripping tightly to the Hunter's wrist. It was like he could read Dean's mind. Feeling the distress in his mind the Nephill caressed Dean's hand lovingly hoping that it would soothe away his doubts and fears.

"Just be glad of the time we have left Sam said with a weak smile.

Dean was quiet. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

He let what Sam had said, sink in.

Before it all erupted.

"How can you say that, how can you sit by and do nothing yelled Dean.

Sam froze, but Dean carried on.

"This isn't fair said the Hunter his voice cracking with severed emotion.

"Sam, tell me what I can do, tell me how I can fix this and I will" He begged.

Desperate for an answer, Dean waited.

What did he want to here? There was nothing Sam could say to ease the Hunter's distress.

Dean couldn't take it, not anymore.

"I can't let you do this, Dean tried to make Sam understand. "I can't let you die.

The Nephill was left speechless. Sam didn't know how to handle loss, but knew it wasn't only him who was subjected to the final outcome.

Dean couldn't sit still. Time was winding down.

This was too much, to fast, he needed to think, without Sam. Maybe if they spent some time apart he could come up with an idea that might work out.

Sam felt the Hunter's hand slide out from underneath his, as Dean pulled away, he had been gone a lot more these past few days.

It wasn't Sam's fault, and Dean kept telling himself and Sam that.

But it was hard for Sam to understand, and eventually Sam felt distant. Like a living ghost, those days in Eden, where his only friends were the animals, and the evergreen the luscious pools of water and the bright sunlight dancing across his face, he didn't have a care in the world and he missed that.

Dean stood up, Sam was trying to catch his eyes with his own.

Sam wasn't the type to run away, he was brave he was loyal.

He was innocent.

But Sam wasn't the type to stick around if he felt like he was unwanted.

For the first time in his life Sam felt despair at being rejected. Tears prickled his eyes as he hide them away from the Hunter.

"I'll be home late tonight. Don't wait up for me, there is food in the refrigerator help yourself.

"and Sam he said catching the angelic boy's attention, we will get through this, I promise you that, if it's the last thing I Do, I will save you. Then he went back to assembling his outfit too caught up in his own emotional turmoil that he failed to realize that he was freezing Sam out.

To caught up in the would ifs, that may never happen, and giving false hope. But Sam knew one thing he knew he would be spending another night alone, with cold leftovers.

He was afraid, couldn't the Hunter see that.

Pulling on his old leather jacket, Dean headed for the door without so much as a goodbye he was gone.

It was nearly mid-night, Sam had managed to scrounge up some food earlier that night, preheating some cold hash. He sat alone in the kitchen with a glass of milk. He stirred his food not really hungry.

But he knew he had to eat.

He was thinking of his Keeper, how he ignored him purposely in favor for the Hunter.

Abandoning his food, he scraped the un-eaten hash into the trash can. Washing his food out of his bowls. He placed them on a dish rack and decided to retire.

That night, Sam was finding it hard to sleep every time he shut his eyes he saw Dean walk out the door, running away.

Sam was confused, Dean said he wanted to help, but ended up running away.

He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. He had managed a few hours of sleep when the hallway light flickered on. Leaking into Dean's bedroom, and to where the Nephill lay asleep.

Sam, groaned opening his eyes, blinking and waiting for a few seconds for his eyes to adjust.

There was noise coming from the living room.

Was Dean home?

What time was it?

Sam struggled to sit up, he was having chest pains again. He was about to call out, when he realized something.

Even if Dean was angry at him, he would still make himself known, something wasn't right.

It was too quiet as the silence lingered,

Sam concentrated on his breathing. Maybe whoever it was, would take the thing that they were after and leave. Hopefully nothing too valuable because he didn't want to face Dean when he came home to a empty ransacked house.

Sam shifted till he was sitting.

Pulling off the sheets Sam made his decision. He could handle Dean, but first he would handle the intruder.

**Chapter five**

The intruder in the house wasn't Dean returning home. It wasn't Sebastian come to deliver a final warning- the faceless angel hadn't been heard from in awhile causing Sam to worry.

Sam moved out of bed, intent on find out who the intruder was. His heart hammered in his chest. His mind raced with all the possibilities.

This could only mean one thing, he had been found.

Sam moved along the edges of the wall pressing his back against a hard nook, trembling he had to keep going.

He needed to get out of the cabin. He needed to run away.

But first he needed to retreat, head out the bedroom window.

And if he was lucky he would run into Dean.

He had to help him.

Suddenly there came a distinct clatter, from the living room. Sam froze seeing a dark Silhouette shadow the hallway.

Sam nearly choked as, the silhouette made his way down the tight corridor.

Watching intensely, Sam saw him pause to admire some pictures the decorated the wall.

Faceless had tried his best, to keep the Nephill's whereabouts a secret.

He endured Michael's macabre torture techniques.

He had been strung out: cable wires cutting through his body, grisly rustic hook ensnared his body while manacles gripped tightly to bruised and bloodied limbs.

Still Sebastian refused. Hoping that Sam would stay away.

Each day the angel of virtue would come to him, torture him, asking him questions, demanding answers as he did so.

Wanting, demanding to know where his son was.

But still, the Faceless angel said not a word.

Growing frustrated Michael unleashed his holy wrath upon, the old Nephilim.

Faceless accumulated a gash for a mouth, incarcerated slits for eyes.

Each cut, was worse then the last.

His wings were mulching into bloody stubs, bones were extruded out, painfully twisted in agonizing deformity.

But no matter how the commander tried, he could not break the Keeper

In order for Michael to find Sam.

Faceless lifted his head, hearing his charges voice through a telepathic link.

-Lucifer's son, would have to want it.

"No!" He rasped reaching out, to the archangel.

"take your rage out on me, not the boy, anything but him" Sebastian begged.

It was too late, the commander had seen, where the Nephill, was. where Faceless was hiding his son.

And with a blinding flash, he was gone, to retrieve his ace in the hole.

THE BAR: OFF SIDE ROAD

The Bar lights danced overhead, as Dean sat a bar stool, a bottle of hard whiskey in his hand.

The amber liquor felt good going down, the slow burn, the intoxicating scent of beer, sweat and sex made waffling in the air.

Dean shot back another shot, eying a boisterous busty barkeep, his eyes roomed freely over her luscious curves. Temptation at its finest. The mounds of her breast, puckered under her shirt.

He wanted to cup them, to feel them, to have her nipples between his teeth a he suckled leisurely on them.

She flirted coyly with him.

He wanted to forget Sam, only for tonight, tomorrow he would make things right. As the bar emptied Dean found himself alone with the barkeep.

He sauntered over to her and introduced himself, while cornering her he began to work the old Winchester charm, it worked.

As she took his hand, Dean gave one last lingering look at the door, feeling like something wasn't right.

He shook his head trying to disperse, the thought he couldn't allow Sam to ruin his fun, so Dean allowed the barkeep to lead him back of the bar and up the stairs into a room, he advanced on her running a hand underneath her shirt, he made quick use of her bra. She lead him to her bed, as Dean took off his shirt. Black satin panties were tossed to the side shortly followed by black cotton boxers following suite.

Come morning a temporarily satisfied hunter would return to an empty house.

Previously that night. Inside the cabin.

Michael's cold jade eyes, roamed over the pictures aligning the west wall. Most of them were of the Hunter at various ages.

Others were of Sam, he didn't recognize this Sam.

Maybe because this wasn't his son.

But there were another set of pictures, that he was sure, that they were of his boy.

He moved closer to examine the photos.

Sam seemed happy in them.

In others that wasn't the case.

Michael wasn't sure he liked knowing that Sam had tasted, the cruelty of mankind

Even if angels were a bit sadistic with their punishments. They at least had a purpose that funded their actions.

Faceless never did confess how Lucifer's child, and Michael's son escaped the confides of Eden.

Considering the Nephilim's reputation, Michael would have to pull some strings, with the other high ranking angels but at least he was confident in doing so.

Sam had managed to make it back to there room, peering out, into the hallway, catching a glimpse of a tall figure, he automatically recognized him

As his father.

Careful not to get the commander's attention, unaware that he was already on his mind. That in a way he already had it.

Sam quietly closed the door.

"okay think Sam, he said to himself, what are my other options?

Their were the windows, he could crawl out from there and go in search for help.

But who would believe him?.

Sam froze hearing his father's footfalls draw closer.

They suddenly stopped.

Back against the door, Sam turned swiftly around a locked it before backing away from it.

He was frightened, not once in all his years of living had he risen his voice to him, now it looked like his freedom was counting on it.

The Archangel was at the door. "Sam let me in he said, in a voice calm yet commanding, stern yet gentle.

Believing his Nephill son, would not disobey him.

Sam hand quivered, trembling, "Either way the angel hand him cornered and it seemed like Dean wasn't coming back any time soon.

Sam felt sorrow swell in his heart, while doubt blanketed his mind.

He hesitated inches away from the door.

If he went with the archangel, he was sure he wouldn't be returning. And Sam couldn't deny the strong urge to thrust himself into the angel's warm embrace, his father would surely forgive him.

And that he would be grounded.

But he knew nothing would never be the same, he would be relinquishing his rights to him, at age fourteen, did he really have any rights?.

"where was Dean when he needed him the most?.

Sam inched closer to the door, once again.

The time had come, he had to face the facts this was it.

He had waited too long, he didn't heed his Keeper's warnings and he was going to pay the price.

Reaching up his fingers fumbled with the lock, knowing that if he didn't unlock it, Michael would unhinge them

But Sam, had little training to go on and was currently now facing his greatest adversary.

-his father.

Sam hesitated once again, not sure what to do, the Nephill couldn't run, even if he had managed somehow make it outside the archangel of fire, would be one step ahead of him.

Sam's hopes withered at that thought.

The archangel was becoming increasingly perturbed by the long wait, his son was stalling sensing Sam's divide, swiftly taking advantage of the distraught teen he sized control over his mind.

Sam's body went rigid, his eyes widened in horror as his body was forced into unlocking the door.

His jaw went slack, with shock his eyes widened as the avenging angel waltzed into the Hunter's room.

"I've come to take you home Samuel. An evil Smile crept on his face, as he made a grab for the half blood.

"What's the matter Sam, aren't your glad to see me? He asked trying again, striding over to the angelic boy gripping him tightly by the scruff of his shirt, Sam was hoisted up into the air. His feet dangled helplessly as he starred into the angry green fires of his father's eyes.

Fear crept into his voice, as he struggled in the iron grasp.

"let me go! I can explain myself, if you just let me go" he said.

The angel of fire held Sam up by his wrist before twisting it, breaking it.

"how did you get out of Eden? He demanded. Explain that?.

Michael wanted answers, and he had means in getting them.

"I thought I raised you better then that Samael "

Sam couldn't look at him. He ached to make things right but didn't know how.

"who freed you Sam he said, this time in a gentler tone.

"no one I got out myself came the stubborn answer.

Michael knew that wasn't possible that the child was lying.

"I just about had enough of your Samuel, you don't like being told what to do, do you Sam?,

"Rules are not meant to broken, Samael you must learn to obey the rules set before you by your elders do I make myself clear. Michael's eyes were cold and demanding.

"I don't think anyway does! Sam retorted. "let me go.

"I don't think so the archangel deadpanned. "you and I have a long discussion coming Michael growled. The commander could feel his son's inner terror at the prospect of returning and he lavished it..

Sam managed to escape his father's tight clutches at the expense of one of Dean's shirts.

Sam fell to the ground breathing hard.

"Stay back he seethed to the taller angel.

"I don't think so" Michael replied closing in on Sam.

Sam crawled on his hands and knees in an attempt to get away, his fever was back, his eyes were blurry as he struggled to see, he could barely breathe.

Michael followed closely behind, looking sadly at his son.

"I can fix this Sam, but in order to do so, you must come home with me"

"but I can never come back! Sam cried out.

"why would you want to? answered Michael, look how they treat you down here Sam he hissed.

"I don't want to die Sam moaned.

"you wont son, I'll make sure of it the archangel promised. Sam was losing the battle his eyes began to blur for a final time, he was quickly losing consciousness he felt the bitter taste of bile, curdle at the back of his throat, he could almost feel the disease starting to spread .

Michael was winning, Sam watch the smug look on his father's face.

"Father, I'm, a fit of rough coughs shook his body. He began to cough up blood. Blood splattered on the wooden flooring.

Michael didn't look fazed.

"please dad, he begged with teary eyes. "I just wanted to know, what life was like beyond Eden.

"I should let you die Sam, Michael answered. "I'll bring you back he reassured his son.

"I said stay back! Sam hissed, seeing how close the angel had came.

The archangel was fast, grasping Sam's wrist before he could say anymore, and throwing him into a wall.

Sam hissed in pain, stumbling away.

He almost fell again, but an arm caught him, around the waist he turned.

It was the Hunter.

"Dean he whispered.

But the illusion slowly dissipated in front of him.

He moved crouching down, so he was eye level with Sam, who was clammy to the touch, Sam's eyes peered up into lively green. He was practically pleading to go home

It was in his eyes.

But Sam still wanted Dean, even in his messed up glory.

He yearned to see the Hunter one last time. "Come on Sam, its time to go home, I'll help you up Michael said outstretching his hand. His finger's curved around Sam's face, as he examined his child. Sam fell into his warm embrace he couldn't find the strength anymore as a cold tear slipped onto the archangel's hand.

"leave me alone, father, let me die!" Sam begged.

"never, Michael gritted his teeth, that's never got to happen Samuel, do I make myself clear!.

Sam flinched. He hated whenever his father used his full name.

"I want to go home, Sam finely whispered no longer being able to sustain consciousness while feeling the strain of the fever. Whenever his father decided something it was a done deal their were no ifs and or butts about it. His word was law Sam's head rested against the crook of the angel's neck as Michael lifted him up into his arm hearing the soft whimpers

"its alright Sam, someone will be punished but it wont be you, I promise he whispered ever so gently into the Nephill's ear.

Michael had to hurry he could feel Sam's slow heart rhythm, he had made it home just in time. The Angel look down, tucking a lose strand of hair behind Sam's ear, "eventually you'll forgive me, Samael, like you always do and things will return as they were, have faith Son"

And with a blinding light, they were both gone.

Dean got back seven hours later. In a half drunken stupor.

The hunter dropped the impala's keys, as he fell to his knees-. at the sight before him. Everything was in shambles and their was no sign of the Nephilim, anger swelled in his heart followed by damming numbness and the cold resolution he was alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two **

**The Rebellion **

**_Chapter Six_**

Four years had past since the burglary and estranged disappearance of the mysterious Sam that had changed his life, without the Hunter ever realizing it.

Dean went on with his life, like nothing else mattered and at times he felt nothing more then a hardened criminal.

He kept seeing brief glimpses of him.

A sheen of mahogany hair, a glimpse of Hazel brown eyes and Dean had to do a double take.

The Angelic boy haunted him.

every thought stirred desire and regret.

Dean slept less and less, his nightmares were excessively vivid.

None of this compared to the dull ache in his chest, that would never fade.

The memory of that night bled into his thoughts, dredging up past regrets.

Did he regret that night and the way he had left Sam all alone, in a cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere?.

If he didn't before, he was now.

He shouldn't be doubting himself, wasn't this what he wanted?

To be in solitude, wasn't this the punishment he had given himself for the neglect and eventual murder of his younger brother.

how many days, was his brother in that tub, rotting away.

Stripped of everything, tortured until he had nothing left to give and by whom. His own brother no less.

That fatal mistake had driven him mad, caused a permeate wedge between himself and his father.

Dean ran himself ragged trying to find out what had occurred that night while he was at the bar.

He drove to the town Library, to see if their were any records of Sam, but realized he never got a last name.

No one had heard of Sam, when he asked.

People looked at him, as if he were crazy,

was he?

He could be.

At night, his own voice resonated in his head, giving life, to a sick cycle carousal of phantom promises that he didn't get a chance to full-fill.

"wherever you go or wherever your think your going I'm going to" his own centrism

came back to slap him in the face though it was said in unbidden resolution.

It was torture, day in and day out. Days blurred into weeks hunts became a dangerous thing.

He was fearless, he was ruthless. His radical behavior spiraled out of control, he started picking fights and hitting on anything with two legs.

He even got into a fight with a little girl.

The little girl obviously won that little match.

Things weren't going so well, not since Sam's sudden and abrupt departure.

Whoever had taken Sam, was powerful. And was going to pay with his life.

The Hunter had crunched a beer can, tightly his knuckles ached with the pressure he was applying onto the crinkled can of bud-wiser, letting it drop carelessly to the cluttered floor.

"why had he ran, he could have prevented him, and at a time when Sam needed him the most. But he was so blinded own pain back then. The fear of losing Sam was too great.

But what wouldn't he give for a redo.

To anybody whom, may know Dean- might blanch at his sudden loss of appetite

Water tasted like vinegar, food like ash in his mouth.

It was painful.

It was pointless.

Depression had taken him, and made him its bitch. Sex turned meaningless, even though he found it, as his one outlet.

It twisted into a bunch of hot, heady bodies slamming into one another in attempt for relief.

A relief short lived.

If it was willing he would take it, no questions asked, he even slept with men from time to time the rough establishments of dominance, the need to feel wanted, to be in control

clashed within him.

It sickened him. But it never stopped him.

For a month he made a living out of that. It was all an effort to forget him, the one that gotten away, the one who had impacted his life in such a short time. The mysterious Sam as Dean has come to call him.

He took them to bed, stripped them down and rode out his frustrations. Ignoring the pleasantries.

He used them for his own purposes, like he had used Sam.

His need to forget drove him to accelerate.

His playmates liked it rough.

But he couldn't escape those eyes, whatever he did, no matter how many bodies he took, Sam was always there, always present in the back of his mind, his voice a faint murmur but those eyes, those celestial hazel brown eyes.

But come morning, they were always gone, whether it be Dean kicking them out or on their own accord. The walls reverberated with echoes of previous nights, lost in heat and rut of the moment.

Sexapades of various kinds.

Dean dabbled in it all.

It left the Hunter feeling warm and sedated.

for a brief moment he felt like he had succeeded on stomping out Sam's memory.

But it never lasted.

Between the heated grunts and desperate moans

The sticky releases.

Dean licked the cum from his fingers.

There were two things, they were never aloud to do, while they were at his cabin, to stay long and to speak.

It was all meaningless, one quick fuck after another, nothing satisfied him anymore.

As Dean sent another one of his consorts out he felt slow fatigue weigh onto his shoulders as he slumped into a chair nearby. He watched placidly swirling his spoon in his cereal, his body ached from his earlier festivities.

"Lucky charms he thought to himself, how ironic. A remorseful smile found its way onto his lips as he recalled first introducing Sam to his brother's favorite cereal.

He brought up his mug of coffee, black just the way he liked it.

Taking a long gulp.

Damn him, thought Dean. But couldn't really find it in himself to finish that thought, his eyes were red rimmed and sore with lack of sleep.

He set his coffee down, he had to get ready. Do some more research until nightfall and then set out for a cove of ravished blood thirsty Nephill, that took on a Vampiric appearance who were also lethal, and more deadly then you can imagine.

This was a Suicide trip.

He packed his gear, checked his guns and was out the door before dawn. But Dean didn't make it to the Cove, in fact he barely made it five yards when something caught his eyes.

A dark silhouette of a man, who looked familiar and in pain. But it couldn't be thought the Hunter he didn't think it was possible.

Whoever it was, wasn't moving and he wasn't alone either. Dean moved hesitantly towards the shade of the tree, moving a branch out of his way he ducked to get a better look at the unconscious man before him.

Familiar shaggy brown hair, caught the sunlight.

The hunter stumbled back in sudden recognition.

His throat felt dry as he tried to swallow a hard lump constricted in his throat.

"Sam!, Sam!

Sammy!.

In that moment of sudden realization struck Dean, falling onto his knees he gathered Sam's upper body into his arms pulling him close as he could.

The man in his arms remained unconscious.

His still form burning into the hunter's mind.

He barely registered the others presence.

Who was grotesquely poised against the base of an old rotten tree stump.

As the Hunter came face to face with his past regrets as well as repressed desires, another was just coming around.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard, As a bloodstained hand rested on a shallow cut, made by an angel dagger during their escape.

The fight with Ezekiel had taken a toll on him. As well as drained him of his energy breathing heavily he knew this vessel would not last. His eyes stayed locked upon his charge. Sensing his hosts dissipating lifespan start to wither.

For a brief moment he stopped eying the Hunter watching him interact with the Nephill.

His eyes blurred for a fraction of a second.

Reaching up, he dug his fingers into the rough bark, pricks of pain shot down his arm, through his fingers as he struggled to stand upon unstable legs.

Grunting, forcing his un-cooperating body to move a minute later successfully able to move away from the tree.

He stumbled landing on his knees. Gnashing his teeth together as to subdue the pain. He tore out the grass. Dusting himself off he made his way over to Sam. He stood tall, he had an intimidating presence about him. He schooled the pain. Grabbing Dean by the shirt collar and flung him across the yard.

Dean skidded along the dirt clotted ground, the force of the impact, sent his head flying backwards knocking it hard against the tree.

His body slumped admitting defeat in his posture.

Dean opened his eyes- only to be greeted with a splitting headache but nothing he couldn't handle.

Using the trunk of the tree for support he managed to find his way back onto his feet. He shook his head, getting rid of the vertigo.

He was stopped by a figure clad in a tan trench coat. his hair was a messy brown and his eyes were of a celestial blue. Beyond the coated figure he caught a glimpse of Sam.

Shallow cuts stung Sam's face.

But Dean couldn't be sure, not from this distance at least. With a cautious stride he made his way towards the somber outsider and his reason for living.

But paused upon seeing the full condition that Sam was in, shallow cuts stung his face, they ran all throughout his body disappearing into his leather clad armor.

That had a crater sized hole in it.

Dean fingered his neck, their was some type of cold metal around it. Almost like a collar. Dean gritted his teeth at the thought of Sam being treated like some mongrel dog.

This had been his fault. If he could have only seen past his own pain, perhaps none of this would have happened.

Dean cradled Sam's head, now fully aware of the messenger's presence.

Calloused hands smudged away the blood from his lips and chin. Green eyes lit up, as he caressed Sam's cheek bone.

"rise and shine Sammy" he whispered. He never thought he'd seen Sam again, but here he was.(covered in blood and cuts but here none the less) Dean felt a cold ramification coil and settle into his stomach.

Sam was trapped inside his own mind, he had finely made it back, when everybody and there brother said otherwise, he went and did it. He had proven them wrong. Sam broke free he fought for his freedom bit by grueling bit and won.

Dean,

Dean, a name.

A man, who kept him going.

Kept him sane. All those long tireless years. Making a pained face- he felt hot white pain erupt throughout is body, numbing his senses. Dulling his mind. He was vaguely aware that someone was trying to move him.

He was helpless to aid them. Being trapped here, in the nullified void. Were darkness was vast and light was fleeting.

He managed to subconsciously twist his body to see who it was, but realized his eyes refused to open.

Dean held tight sensing Sam was conscious but trapped somewhere within his own mind.

"everything is going to be alright he rushed to reassure him,

Sam faintly smiled hearing the rough and raw edge to the Hunter's husky baritone.

"I'm here now, and I'll fix this Sam. Somehow someway Dean murmured. I'll find a way Sammy, you can be sure of that.

Once again that dreadful virus entered Sam's body seizing his heart, the putrid disease infected his body. Sam sensed that this was Michael's doing, god's right hand gave a word of warning to him.

That if he was ever to leave his sanctioned prison, to choose the world of man over the Father of all, their would be a penalty to pay.

The angel was jealous, beyond jealous if you asked Sam. He was to die, a slow painful death.

"**this could have all been prevented Samael **Michael's disapproving voice broke through his reverie.

All of this happened because of me, because I wanted to know what laid beyond" thought Sam.

Michael had drilled it into his head, that if he ever got curious again. He would beat it out of him.

"**welcome home, Samael welcome home**"

It was obvious the Michael was taking no chances this time. The Nephill could feel the disease start to fester in his chest, a black cavity oozing it insidious poisons through his body.

It was barely noticeable.

And Sam would keep it that way. This time it was his turn to walk away.

This time, it would be different he would stay.

He winced, he could barely curl his fingers around Dean's who held Sam's hand in his own. Rubbing circular motions with the pad of his thumb.

Sam attempted a smile.

Four years didn't change much and yet it changed everything.

He was ready this time, he would don a brave bravado and face the man who had driven fear into him.

Dean wasn't perfect.

And Sam was no longer ignorant of what was around him.

But then define perfect.

In this crazy messed up world, they had found each other.

They came back to each other. Right then and there Sam didn't care about the last time he was here.

All that mattered now was that Dean was here.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand

The dark haired messenger stared broodingly out in thought. "so Sam did know this guy" he thought while watching them intently. He also caught a glimpse of a long edged knife that rested not even a inch away from the short haired hunter.

Dried on blood caked the outer rim. Sunlight glimmered from the silver tip down to the woeful belly of the knife.

An alarm went off in the messenger's head. He didn't like the feeling he got, when around Dean. It was foreign to him, whatever the case may be he was entrusted with the well being and care of the rebellious Nephill.

He sought to inject himself into the intimate moment.

My name is Castiel, and this is Samael I'm sure that you have met before, given the circumstances

"we need talk Dean"

"then talk Dean answered not looking up from comatose man in his arms. "I'm listening"

As Castiel went on to inform him, leaving off key details of the past four years of Sam's life.

The Hunter listened. "eh Sam, it sounds like you had good time, wherever this Eden is" he thought to himself. At least that's what Castiel made it sound like. _

Sam had moved on, with his life. Fell back into the same old routine, but in order for Dean to believe that, he would have to hear it from Sam himself first.

"How do you know so much about me! Dean demanded. His lively green eyes hardening in a defiant jade

A challenge was initiated.

"I am an angel of the lord Dean, I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition years before.

Dean stilled-reaching for the knife that had been soaking in holy water hours before- he sank the blade deep into Castiel's chest.

The messenger looked down, seemingly fascinated before pulling the blade out, it clattered against the ground.

"I don't care about you right now I am more concerned with Sam, as you should be then I am with you at this moment.

"your agitated Castiel informed. "I would have healed Sam by now, but something is preventing me.

"what is? What is preventing you?" Dean growled.

"Sam himself is" the Messenger informed.

Dean's gaze flicked back over to Sam.

One of these two were lying to his face, and since Sam was unconscious that left only one.

Castiel paused, sensing another presence this one, more animalistic. It wasn't safe here since the dawning war that forced God, to strike down one of his own sons, plunging him deep into the pits of hell, they had made the world in-between there homes. And Belial's elite were out in full forces as will as the first borns with there brothers and sister right behind them.

A pantheon of evil. All out in search for one.

Out here in the open- they were hardly safe. "we have to go, the messenger replied.

Dean was already a step ahead of him. As he encircled an arm around Sam's waist pulling him up he made sure he had a sturdy grip. "I just found you, I'm not going to lose you again the Hunter thought to himself dragging Sam's unconscious form towards the cabin.

"I have a cabin, up a ways its not to far Sam will be safe there Dean shouted over his shoulder at the angel following behind.

Castiel's eyes lingered as the Hunter made his way towards a small quaint looking cabin, hidden by a bushel of trees.

He was entrusted with Sam's behavioral discipline along with the overall well being by the commander and chief of all angels.

After the incident with the faceless angel that had harbored Sam's whereabouts and refused to give up his location.

Entering the Cabin, Castiel looked around- seeing a disarray of clothing draped along the couch and chairs. A stone walled fireplace was the center piece of the room, off to the side was a small kitchenette, the counter tops were littered with empty beer cans, and dirty dishes.

Dean made his way over to the couch while Castiel busied himself with the cabin, the angel made a disgusted face, raising an eye- at some of the things he found, and the unmistakable smells that he discovered. The hunter carefully deposited Sam onto the couch before retuning his attention the angel who was currently prowling through his house going over every item with a discreet eye.

Dean's left eye started to twitch.

Sam had been rebelling for the last four years nothing was ever the same, now that Sam knew what was out there their was no stopping him from wanting to learn more.

He was flirting with a dangerous concept. Betrayal wasn't something that the angels took lightly. Those sadistic holier then thou angelic assholes.

Taking pleasure in the reeducation of Heaven's assassins

Eden was a living breathing prism of light that had turned into an Alcatraz for the young brunette. He could remember the night that his father had brought him back home a grim look was marring his face, Sam was shamefaced as will as exhausted both mentally and physically drained.

As he felt himself being lowered to the ground he nestled into the cool grass wet with morning dew,

Sam drew in a ragged breath trying to stifle the pain-the ache in his chest was unbearable like someone had reached into his chest and was trying to rip out his heart.

"**It will pass Samael give it time**"

Sam seethed writhing in pain that coiled within his stomach, he began to wretch, in his fevered state he could barely make out what was real and what was a mirage.

Cold jade eyes watched on as Sam continued to vomit, chunks and blood.

Hazel eyes widened realizing that Michael was doing nothing but watching him.

Sam closed his eyes realizing that they would talk about this later.

After that night, everything fell back into rhythm, that is until a certain gatekeeper caught him trying to sneak out through them.

Sam was roughly hauled back by the solider of god, reaching out he grabbed the young Nephill by the wrist and half dragged half carried him all the way to the archangels chambers.

There were four chambers designed to specify the needs of the four great archangels known to man.

He was thrown roughly at the feet of the commander. Who stared in shock, forest green eyes widened.

"**what is the meaning of this!" **he demanded in a thunderous voice. That made the rest of the angels cringe.

"I caught him trying to sneak out again. Growled the solider glaring at Sam with a hate filled glare.

Sam gulped.

"**Sam is this true **he asked.

Sam didn't respond he just kept his head bowed so that the archangel couldn't see the resent in his eyes.

"Michael where is my keeper? Where is Sebastian? He demanded.

His voice quivered. Michael bypassed the question and went on to say, **"I have assigned you someone new I assure you will like him, he is one of my most trusted angels, he will act as a Messenger and will be surviving as your guardian from here on out' **the archangel informed.

"what about Sebastian? What did you do to him!

"**Don't Say that name Samael!, never in my presence**!

The brunette flinched but kept his head bowed, eyes downcast he knew from this day forward he was on his own.

Later that evening, Sam was returned to Eden- since the biblical paradise had woven itself into the half blood, it felt his pain and right now the luscious garden withered. Its full autumn trees twisted the ground dried up, the grass felt prickly under bare feet as Sam made his way through the garden his bad mood, setting Eden into a baleful wasteland.

Ezekiel kept a sharp eye on him. As he skipped stones on a nearby pond.

Sebastian the faceless angel was gone, and no matter what temper tantrum Sam seemed to throw, it wasn't getting him anywhere- though it never got him anywhere to begin with.

He was so blind, and now that he could see, he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

Things could go back to the way things were, Sam would have to learn with this new guy- and he would gradually ease into it.

Wouldn't he?.

Castiel younger brother to Raphael was here instead- the first time they met, Sam would never forget it was also the time, that the other archangels decided that he was a loose end that either had to be dealt with one way or another.

He was forced into an iron collar- a device that would keep his astral powers under control, mostly Michael's control. And Sam knew as long as he wore this blasted thing he was under their authorities

From the sidelines the Nephill looked warn and tired, he held none of that childlike exuberance that he once had with his parental figure. Now he was hard and defiant.

Always second guessing his guardian's words or actions. Getting into arguments that neither one of them would feel like they won. And as for Castiel he had never done this, Raphael never allowed him to interact always enforcing it in him. That they were better then all the rest.

That they were god's chosen.

And that the half bloods known as Nephilim only had one purpose in life, and that was to serve their masters.

Besides four years wasn't hardly nearly enough time for the Nephill to forget about the Hunter though Michael did his best and for the Hunter's sake Sam did as he was told. Samuel narrowed his eyes at the archangel who was fast approaching. Here comes another attempt at trying to dissuade me from the truth Sam thought. Watching as the commander strolled in.

Sam was seated under the shade of a large willow tree, a side of his face was black and blue from the previous night.

He flinched as Michael's nimble finger drew Sam's face upwards, he hated those cold calculating eyes.

Sam gnashed his teeth together, as he felt his father's finger trace the large bruise he flinched when Michael tested it.

Sam jerked his face away from the angel's touch.

_What do you want from me!" I don't understand Sam gritted out "Why are you doing this?"_

"_**it can wait**__, Michael went on "__**besides I've come here out of the goodness of my heart Samael look at me when I'm talking to you **__he instructed. _

"_**this is all my fault, I should have watched you more closely, I didn't realize how much that human meant to you" **_

"_leave him out of this! Sam hissed. _

_Michael cradled the side of Sam's face in his hand. _

"_**now why are you causing so much trouble?" **_

"_because your hiding something! Sam thought to himself, he bit his own tongue keeping from saying something he most reliably would regret._

_**I've had it Samael I'm tired of all this crap, their will be no more back talking, none of this freedom shit do I make myself clear! I want you on my side Samael, don't test me son**__! _**Even if I have break you to do so! I will**_! he whispered threat of a general that has never been denied. _

" **oh and before I forget **_Michael said moving to the side, to reveal a man in his mid thirties with dark hair and an ever present tan trench coat. his eyes were celestial blue they were both calming and cryptic. Sam had never seen him before. _

"**this is whom I was speaking of Sam**_, Michael's voice sounded in the background as Sam struggled to his feet Michael reached down offering a hand. _

_Sam was weary at first, but accepted it. _

"**this is Castiel. Castiel this is my son Samael**_ he introduced the two._

_Pleased by his son's acceptance of this new change in line up-, Michael excused himself for the night, departing for his chambers. _

_It was a week after their meeting, that Sam started to state his mind to his newly appointed Guardian. _

_Castiel did his best to squelch Sam's thirst for the outside world. Relaying the tale of Cain and Abel in gruesome details of the first murder. The Messenger thought he had gotten through to Sam. He thought the story of Cain and Abel had did the trick. But he was wrong. From then on, Sam was treated more like a prisoner he felt he actually was the one of them. _

_Only allowed meals times, and yearly visits from the other archangels. Raphael was smug pleased with his little's brother break through. _

_And when Castiel did break down and allowed the Nephill some small amount of controlled freedom. _

_Sam's body was contorted into a child's. he was leashed with a child harness and was barely allowed to speak as a result either Ezekiel or Cas had a say so as to how far Sam could go. _

_In the last few days of that month, Michal had attempted to erase the memories of Dean once and for all from Samuel mind. He did so by spending time with the adolescent he read to him-the bible, burned scriptures into his skin when he wasn't paying attention._

_One night in Eden as the full luminous silver moon drifted aimless above, fireflies flickered in the night air as Sam watched them dance around in circles he clutched the grass as a wave of pain assaulted him, ripping out shards of grass. Once it passed he still remained mindlessly plucking the grass. The flowers started to wilt in sorrow as a tear slipped from the Nephill's eye. _

_Castiel stood by the gate. He had been summoned by the commander to find the Nephill and to bring him to the Fire chamber. _

_Sam avoided his eyes. His hand shook a vicious burn ran up his arm. Castiel licked his lips before deciding to pity the child. Sam was done he was just done, playing the good son had gotten him nowhere. _

_Sam looked up into concerned cerulean eyes, he took the offered hand._

_Where are we going?, where are you taking me this time Castiel?" he asked. _

_Castiel smiled placing a hand on top of Sam's head and they were gone. _

_Sam was lead into a cathedral, down a dark corridor and into a spacious room. _

_he didn't like this place, it held to many horrible memories. He bit his tongue Castiel was just doing his job._

_It was tricky getting past the angel of virtue, Michael had become more visusalant _

_In the past two years. Letting nothing slip by his hawk like eyes. _

_Sam could sense Michael. He twisted around "I'm through! Sam stated I can't do this anymore Castiel he pleaded as he was turned about once again._

_Castiel closed his eyes, securing his hold on him. He didn't say a word as lead Sam further down the corridor and Sam knew better to struggle any further. _

"**What was that you said **_inquired the angel, catching the trailing end of Sam's earlier statement. _

"_you heard me!_

_Michael wasn't alone their were three other sets of eyes on him. Each looking disdainfully at the young half blood. _

"**Samael! **_He warned giving a condescending glare. _

_Sam gritted his teeth, "No! I'm done, I've played along with you bastards for two years now and for what! What are you hiding from me father! Should I even call you that Sam hissed fire flaring in defiantly in his eyes. _

"_**I- **__Michael started to say but was instantly cut off by Sam. _

"_No Michael "I don't even understand why your so against Dean, what has he ever done to you! _

_Michael grew silent. "__**is that what you think Sam**__. __**Humanity is Father's pets. Their a dying race, there is no need to get involved or attached he'll only break your heart. Humans are expandable creatures they have an expiration date and Dean is no exception**__. _

_Sam huffed folding his arms, rolling his eyes in disbelief. _

"_your wrong father Dean isn't expandable you are!" _

_The Nephilim stood his ground as Michael rose from his seat, looking off to the side, he caught sight of the angel of vengeance and hatred who was standing at Raphael's side sending Sam scathing looks. _

"_**I thought we've gone over this Samael**__ "and what about Sebastian! Sam declared. Michael's breath hitched in his throat remembering the elder's grisly face. _

_What upset the angel the most, was that he took it, all of it. _

_He cried out in pain, but there was no begging of mercy. No pleas to stop. Nothing, and now that Sam wanted to know. Their was no way Michael would ever tell what he had done to Sebastian. _

_And the fact that Sam was so persistent in the matter angered him even further. Seeing the sudden change in his facial features Sam made a run for it. _

_Four figures leap from there places. Instantly pinning him down, bringing Sam to his knees he cringed as he felt a knee in his back pinning him to the floor. He struggled feeling a rough hand at the nape of his neck. _

_Sam howled struggling to break free but someone smashed his head into the ground with such force his head cracked open ;blood dripped from a small cut, down his forehead to his chin. _

_Voices reached his ears, they were faint though one of them was calling out to Michael who remained frozen in place. Suddenly Sam felt tremors of fear running through his body he had never seen his father so still. The Nephill tried to get up but someone grabbed his jaw jerking it roughly turned Sam's head to the side, so that he couldn't escape the intensity of the fire angel's gaze. _

_Dean, Dean, Dean where are you Dean, I need you I'm so scared? What should I do? What should I Do Sam thought fearing the worst. _

_A fist connected making Sam's head bounce off of the concrete floor, Sam suspected it was Ezekiel the angel who sometimes acted as the gatekeeper never liked him, not even as a baby. When his vision cleared, at least somewhat his eyes were still focusing on his surroundings when he realized Michael had moved he didn't have to look far him. _

_For he was standing over him. _

_Sam crawled barely moving when he felt a boot at his back, a heel came down on his head. Before the tip of the boot caught his rib turning him painfully over to his back. _

_Michael's foot stomped on Sam's chest keeping him from rising. Sam sank down in temporary defeat. _

_A hand gripped his mouth, forcing him to open wide. He bared his teeth as Ezekiel took a microchip and inserted it into a back molar- Sam hissed spitting blood into the angel's face. _

_Ezekiel was about to react when Michael stepped in. "__**that enough Ezekiel**__, __**I'll take it from here" **_

"_were not finished here Ezekiel promised before walking away. Sam cried out in pain A cruel smile formed across Ezekiel's face. _

"_have fun Michael while you can, for I have plans for little Samael" _

_Sam twisted in agony, smelling the dying flesh, writhing as it filled his nostrils with its putrid smell. The sizzle, skin churned the contents of his stomach, bubbling from the heat of the hot brand. _

_Pulling back the brand- the anger that he held before simmered along with Sam new tattoo, now the world will see who Lucifer's son truly belonged too. _

_Castiel hid his guilt, he was one of them, who had held Sam down but didn't raise a hand to the boy._

_He knelled to Sam's side running his fingers soothingly through Sam's hair as Sam was just concentrating on breathing. His eyes were wide with disbelief. _

_There was nothing Castiel could say to console the boy "everything is going to be alright were helping you Sam, all of this is for your protection. Castiel said. Michael loves you like a father he just doesn't want to see you hurt. _

_Somehow Sam had a hard time believing just that. _

_Sam could barely move to glower at his guardian, he could no longer hide his tears Castiel placed a hand onto his arm._

_Michael rose from his kneeling position, that he had temporary had taken the time to soothe the burn. _

_Sam let out an earsplitting cry that curdled in his throat. Michael had taken his left arm and twisted it. Snapping his wrist and exposing the inner side. He held another brand- that burned brightly It was Raphael's symbol. _

"_**you will be protected by all of us Samael **__he told him as he burned it into his Skin. Sam screamed as Castiel was forced to hold him in place. _

_Michael took out another this one belonged to Sadriaiel he placed at the heel of Sam's foot and pressed in. Sam kicked out but Michael caught it, and knelled Sam hissed, taking in a sharp breath Castiel had him by the shoulders, the Messenger kept the Nephilim focused on him. _

_Smoke came from the bottom of Sam's foot, he whimpered. Two down. And Sam didn't know how many more to go, or he could take. _

_Michael took out another. Uriel brand gleamed darkly. _

"_where are you going to put that?" Sam wondered. Before long he got his answer. He was turned onto his stomach, his shirt was pulled up, and his jeans were yanked down a bit revealing his lower back. _

_Sam reached out and clutched Castiel's hand as the brand went down. He bit down, his teeth grinding together.-Uriel mark- "three down thought Sam. _

"_two more Sam Castiel whispered "your doing fine, were both very proud of you" _

_Gabriel's brand was up next. Michael held it between his thumb and forefinger._

_Michael moved. Castiel switched sides. But this time Castiel didn't hold Sam's gaze Michael did. _

_Michael wrapped an arm, around his son's chest. Before pealing away the rest of the shirt, pressing the brand against his right Shoulder blade. Sam screamed and thrashed in the ambassador's grasp. "__**its almost all over Samael, just one more and then I promise, you'll start seeing things in a whole new light**__. He gave a fatherly kiss, to the Nephill's forehead. Encouraging Sam, as he placed a hand over his chest. A burning white light entered him marking him with Castiel's brand. _

_Sam passed out shortly afterward. _

_Lucifer's son slept for several days straight. Castiel had grown concerned he asked his big brother if he could do something. Raphael just looked at him. With Michael in heaven he couldn't say what he wanted to say. So instead he said. "tend to him brother like he is one of us, treat him with kindness but with firm discipline- as for now, Sam needs to feel like he isn't so alone. _

"_He will never be alone again" _

_He needs to trust us Raphael explained. _

"_I think I understand replied Castiel. Sam awoke to find the Messenger with fresh water cupped in his hands offering it to Sam in hopes he would drink. _

"_what are you doing?' didn't you do enough" Sam said coldly. _

_Castiel cocked his head to the side, before pinching his nose and pouring the cool liquid down Sam's throat. The brunette choked a little, as Castiel went back to fetch more, this time brining a pitcher. _

"_I-I can do it myself Said Sam reaching out for the glass of water that the angel had exchanged the pitcher for. _

_Sam fumbled with the water and In the end accepting Castiel's offer. _

_Sam knew he had to find away out of this, the mess he had created so long ago. _

_Two years later a few days before the Hunter and the Nephilim were to meet again. _

_Sam had somehow lost Castiel and gained entry into Heaven's library. _

_Everything was in it. From the beginning of time, to their darkest will kept secrets. _

_Sam skimmed through some of the books. Not knowing exactly what he was looking for, just something he could use. _

"_bingo Sam thought eying a file cabinet, whatever he was looking for would definitely be in that. _

_He had flipped through some folders. Images, of letters of the past filled his mind. He learned about Sebastian and the first Nephill. Found a paragraph from the book of Mathew. And the tragic story of the Nephilim. Who they were, how they were described as abominations, sins against god and anything holy. _

_He made sure he wasn't leaving a incriminating trail as he pulled out another- this one was a folder with his name on it. _

_Sam forced himself to read everything even though halfway he wanted to throw it away in disbelief his whole life was one big lie. Michael had a lot of explaining to do. He left the Library with a little more then he wanted to know. _

_He had a Mother. "I bet she's was warm and loving he thought. _

_He had a Father. I bet he's strong and doesn't take shit from no one" And the one he thought was his, was an imposter, Sam didn't know what hurt the most. _

_He couldn't think about this now._

_Castiel had found him later inside a enormous garden maze that Eden had created for her Nephilim inhabitatint. Near a gigantic fountain with tiny goldfish splashing around inside it._

_Sam looked up and smiled. "hey Castiel he said. "Sam I have some disturbing news to tell you he said. _

_Sam didn't like that look in his guardian's eyes. _

""_what is it Castiel? Come on, you can tell me Sam said. The angel licked his lips. "we have been summoned by the archangels. They found incriminating evidence that someone has broken into the Library" _

_Sam froze "what? He asked. _

'_you'll will be coming with me, its not a bad thing he reassured, though Sam was less then sure that he wasn't going to like this outcome. _

_The Messenger was called in for a small briefing, Sam followed shortly afterwards. He never let on that he knew, that this room was filled with venomous lies spun by heartless liars he couldn't believe that he fed into this for so long. _

_He didn't know who to turn to. _

_He stared at the four archangels in silence. _

_Michael. _

_Gabriel, _

_Raphael, _

_And Uriel all stood before him. _

"_This was bad, this was really bad he didn't care what Castiel thought. They were going to kill him. _

_Sam felt the sudden urge to run, but qualm was still there. _

_Castiel came up from behind him, placing a hand over his shoulder but before he could whisper words of reassurance he was ordered to seize him. He did so, pulling Sam's arm back and forcing him to the ground._

_This was the angel council made up of the four big bads. That heaven had to offer. _

"_what do they want from me thought Sam to himself. _

"_It has come to our attention, that you have too much freedom here, your not like us Samuel you have tainted blood. Do you understand. Spoke Uriel. _

_Sam took in a breath and exhaled before answering. "yes sir, I know that he replied gritting out the words. Michael suddenly went rigid, as Sam unintentionally admitted to knowing something he shouldn't have. The archangel of fire's hands baled up into fists as he tried to control his temper. _

_Sam was roughly hauled to his feet, he shot Castiel an icy glare as he was lead up to Michael. _

"_it is my job to protect you Samuel Castiel replied. Michael snatched his son, by the shirt searching Sam's eyes for the truth. _

_He must have found it, for he gritted his teeth and hauled the young Nephill behind him. The rest of the archangels following them back into the prism of Eden. She shifted as Sam suddenly entered. _

_Eden was the only mother the Nephilim had ever known. She had taken care of him- along with Sebastian when other refused. _

"_**this all started with that godforsaken ancient Nephilim Sebastian, its his fault and if I knew where he was I would make him suffer again and again. **_

"_then we should see to it, that they are never to meet again Spoke Raphael. _

"_then I guess, Your looking for us then came a pair of voices from behind the council. _

_Two silhouettes stood outlined in the shadows._

_Bram and Brom,-neither of which liked the archangels very much who thought they were superior to others. _

_But Ezekiel was another story. _

_Not often had the gods of resurrection interfered with the affairs of angels. But when Ezekiel asked one of the brother's if they could take Sebastian and hide him out somewhere. _

_They had agreed and Michael was none the wiser. _

_But that was a long time ago, and now Michael was here and dealing with there here and now. _

_Michael through Sam to the ground, _**"you know what Samael Uriel might be right, you do have too much freedom" but right now I can't think of a suitable punishment for you. For now, you are not allowed out of Eden. And if I catch you in that Library again**_. Michael didn't have to finish that sentence Sam knew what would happen. _

_The same thing that had happened to Sebastian might happen to him. _

_Once again Michael had proven his point._

_A little after that Michael had left along with the others. _

_Sam began to starve himself, refusing the nourishment that Eden offered._

_He barely talked, and was forced liquids. The Guardian had to keep him alive, Michael was angry but would eventually get over it, and if he came back and found that their ace in the hole was dead. _

_Then they would have more problems to deal with then jump starting Armageddon. _

"_you need to eat Castiel commanded. _

_Sam turned his head in defiance. That is until he caught sight of Michael coming through the gates a stern look on his face- "_**he need to eat it, force him to eat**_ the commander commanded. _

"_**And you**__!- he turned to Sam-__**why can't you do as your told!"**__ he came up to Sam who had been sitting under an old cedar tree, Sam's wrists were wrapped in cable his ankles were sore and bruised. _

_Michael produced a loaf of bread, and handed it to Sam. "_**Eat it Samael gain your strength son" **

"_I'm not your son am I" questioned Sam. He hadn't taken the loaf of bread. _

_Growing impatient Michael gripped Sam by the chin prying his jaw open and stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth. "__**Swallow**__ he ordered. Not releasing Sam's jaw until he did so. _

_Sam complied reluctantly. _

_Pleased with the result Michael tore off another chunk of bread. But when Sam refused again. He used another strategic move. __**"I know this is hard on you, Faceless was a big part of your life he shouldn't have filled your head with such nonsense**__ sympathy soaked into a gruff voice. "_

_He was a big part of my life Sam agreed. Using this opportunity of distraction Michael pressed a chunk of bread to his son's lips " _**eat **_he commanded. _

_Sam was torn he didn't know what to do, this was what his life would be like from no on- under the control and mercy of the high commander. A tear leaked out from his eyes as he nibbled on the loaf that was presented before him._

"**those wires wont be there forever Sam, until I can trust you again they will be though. You brought this on yourself Sam**_. _

"_oh yeah, and you had nothing to gain from it thought Sam. Lucifer's son, held no doubt that Michael was capable of breaking him. Truthfully he'd rather be dead, then some prideful bastards pet. _

_He was about to retort. When a sudden ruckus interrupted him. It was coming from the gates where Ezekiel was posted. _

_The sound of his voice and a woman's could be heard. _

"_let me through, your boss has stolen something from mine!, twenty two years ago and I have come to reclaim it"_

"_Beliel stand down, your powers are worthless here retorted Ezekiel _

_Sir! Castiel's abrupt appearance startled Sam. _

"_what is it?" he asked his eyes gleaming with hope something was happening, something big and he wanted to be a part of it. _

"_what is it Castiel replied the Commander. _

"_we are under attack, its one Lucifer's wives. The Guardian announced. _

"_What! This can't be no demon has that power. _

"_which one? he asked. _

"_Beliel sir, she has rallied some of the rebels that had went into hiding after the big rebellion. She's after Sam. _

_Michael had heard enough at this point. "make sure Sam stays here, until I get back understood" _

_Sam struggled in his restraints. "can someone please tell me what's going on! Who is attacking?. _

_Michael for once in my life tell me the fucking truth! He shouted. Using his legs, as will as a useful tree trunk he slid up and onto his feet. Pain shot up his legs. As he started to wobble towards the gate. _

_There were screams, so shrill it could pop your ear drums. Inhuman howls that curdled blood. _

_But before he could get far, Castiel tackled him grabbing him and pulled him back. Just as someone's skull was crushed through the bars. Eden shook, pulling both the Nephill and the Guardian away from the chaos. "this is only the beginning Sam, Michael was right about one thing you do have a lot to learn., don't be rash in your judgment. _

"_But he lied to me Cas" Sam tried to explain _

"_to protect you Castiel clarified. He loves you Sam, your like the son he never had your just not seeing the big picture. _

"_will I don't know Castiel, I think I am, no father's I know would brutally brand their own son"_

"_Fine the angel caved. "you win Sam, but if I can show you what Michael was talking about will you stay without a fuss?" _

_Sam had to contemplate this, because he wasn't born yesterday. Michael had pulled this one on him before. Trouble was, is that Castiel was putting his neck out on the line. _

_ **Chapter Seven_**

Dean peered out through the underskirt of curtains, a pack of bloodthirsty Nephilim were out prowling the area sniffing the ground like a bunch of wild animals. Their black charcoal skins blended in well with the waning night. Their nocturnal yellow eyes peered right back and straight through the translucent curtains.

The hunter moved out of the way, out of sight,- pressing his back against the wall to avoid being seen. Their sight was impeccable their sense of smell remarkable but they lacked the capacity to think on their own. Their was always a leader. An Alpha.

Stronger then the rest. And often hidden with every pack. Dean gripped his machete as he watched the messenger deposit Sam onto the couch.

Dean took notice giving himself a brief interlude of thought.

This was his second chance, he needed to prove to Sam that he wasn't the same man he was four years ago.

Dean pushed himself off the wall he was heading out.

He had dealt with these type of Nephilim before. They were called Jackals vicious bloodthirsty mongrels that could take the form of man or beast.

The guardian made eye contact wit him.

"Contact me if he awakens, Dean said- and Cas. One more thing don't get comfortable he told him before making his way through the door.

Outside the cabin Dean stood in front of the doorway blocking the entrance his eyes burning cold an automatic handgun gripped tightly in hand a bowie knife tucked safely beneath his belt along with a machete in the other. He shot two rounds into the nearest jackal, ducked a swiping claw and rebounded with the Machete goring the beast through the abdomen wrenching the blade out in one fluid motion. The Jackal howled.

The Hunter cut one across the face as another jackal struck out but Dean was too mast he gripped the hairy hand aiming the automatic point blank and fired.

Shooting the Nephilim in the head.

As the bodies accumulated around the hunter their leader as will as two lucky underlings made their escape.

Dean watched them disappear contemplating on whether to go after them or not,

In any normal circumstances he would, disregarding all aspects of turning up alive but he had other business to return to, more importantly four years to catch up on. Dean grimaced only now noticing the gaping flesh attached to his shoulder.

Four deep gashes marred him, he could feel the warmth of the blood, as it made its way down his arm.

The Hunter made his way indoors they were safe for now, he would tend to his injuries then he would see to Sam's after.

Castiel watched as the hunter made his way through the door- the green eyed hunter made eye contact with him before disappearing into the far recess of the cabin.

Their had to be a way to convince Sam that this was a bad, idea that Michael and the others had been right and they had only been looking out for his best interest.

It was cold when he first awoke sending a shiver down his body his eyes burned his body ached he found it hard to breathe. When Sam opened his eyes he was alone in a dark room.

Castiel had hidden himself.

Sam looked around for the hunter only then noticing the empty space where the hunter should have been.

"your awake!" called Dean as he entered the room from the hallway in nothing but tight denim jeans he

His shoulder was patched with gauze already saturated with blood, their was the beginnings of a dull ache forming in his shoulder but he ignored it for now in favor of Sam.

He sauntered in seeing Sam was awake and having troubles sitting up, "here let me help you he said he was instantly put at ease when hazel eyes landed on him.

A pair of eyes that seemed to only haunt him in his dreams.

"Jeez Sammy he thought his eyes tracing Sam's form. What happened to you?.

How do you feel he asked the Nephill placing the wet towel around his neck.

Sam was quiet for a long minute, this didn't seem real. Sam moved a hand subconsciously to his arm. He knew what lay underneath his garnets and armor.

And he wasn't ready for the Hunter to find some of his more prominent scares.

Sam cringed once again trying to sit up Dean placed a hand on the cold metal breast plate that shielded the Nephill's heart.

"lay back down Sam said Dean, I gotcha I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to ya he promised this time silently vowing to keep his promise.

There was an awkward silence

Dean licked his lips throwing his towel to the side he made his way over pulling up a chair he turned it around so that he was sitting backwards facing Sam.

"Can I get you anything he asked figuring that Sam might be hungry.

Sam nodded and the Hunter got up to go into the kitchen to make some toast for the both of them.

Sam peered over at a darkened corner he knew he wasn't alone, that Castiel was silently watching him.

They had a bet after all, a stupid one and one that Sam would go to great lengths to win if it means earning his freedom.

But then again Castiel never promised freedom. And who said that he wouldn't double cross them.

Castiel had a big task to accomplish he was tired of Samuel blatant rebellious behavior that he intended to nip in the butt. Castiel had heard a lot about Dean Winchester and his family.

The death of the youngest.

A bull headed father.

The whole family was jinxed.

Bad luck seemed to follow them everywhere

And Dean was another obstacle he had to consider.

The hunter slept in the chair- which looked uncomfortable he had draped his leather jacket over the young man who he managed to get sleep only after the talked while eating. It was quiet chatter no one mentioned four years prior.

Sam laid sprawled out on the couch his leg had been twisted in the fall Dean had to break it and then set it. Dean recalled Sam wincing in pain as the Hunter popped his kneecap back into place with a pop.

A week had past, since their fall Sam was recovering nicely at least now he could sit up, but he had to be careful, his powers had been drained. and he still couldn't get this collar off

Dean had asked questions about the collar tried to get Sam to spill the beans but Sam wouldn't. he wouldn't recall that night the collar was fastened to his neck.

Dean had dropped it for now-but later would pick up where he left off.

Unfortunately the Hunter had left Sam alone under the watchful eye of his guardian, who had appeared out of the blue with another agenda in hand.

The pack had returned and the Hunter had left.

Sam didn't remember Dean being so bossy but he promised to stay put- even though Dean had nagged him until he said so.

He was under the mercy of the emotionally challenged angel, Sam tried to make himself comfortable moving his leg, it gave a jolt of pain in protest.

Its been a week Sam was starting to get nervous Dean was gone a long time and Castiel wasn't helping.

"with a broken leg Sam there is nothing you can do- the chances of a single hunter surviving a pack of vicious Nephilim aren't great" Castiel appeared on the chair sitting backwards just like how he saw Dean had.

"you could have healed me Cas Sam replied.

But then my point wouldn't be made Samael. Sam cringed he hated that name.

"if your so worried about him why don't you go after him the angel inquired. Sam turned his head

"you still believe in what Michael has taught you, he is after all the one who raised you, going against him, do you think you could honestly win, little brother. Cas said genuine concern on his face.

"no! Sam said with aching truth he had put up with Michal's bullshit for year now it looked like Cas wanted him to suffer: it appeared that Castiel was like all the rest.

Sam got angry. "I thought you said you would give me a chance. Let me have a chance Castiel and if your right, their will be no more complaining on my end. You have my word.

Sam stood up, pain shot through his broken leg, he gritted his teeth in pain, but he was determined to find Dean.

A hand rested on his chest. "I can barely move he told Castiel. "I heard from others Sam that certain humans called hunters lived amongst the children of god, they've seen more in their short life spans then most of them. They seek us out, the hunt us and what I have witnessed this past few weeks- Sam he hunts our kind.

Castiel pushed the young man back down "there are things about yourself that your only now discovering there is a reason why he kept what you are a secret Sam. Your no ordinary Nephilim. You're the son of a great archangel.

As your guardian and as a messenger I am asking nicely to give up this nonsense, this isn't a game Sam, lives our at stake. I can ask Michael to go easier on you.

Sam sat silently growling to himself.

But you can heal me Sam growled.

Cas shook his head no, he wouldn't heal Sam, he knew Sam would just run away if he did.

Sam fidgeted in his seat he knew he couldn't get far not with an injured leg but he had to try.

Sam tested his leg he had to warn Dean even if the Hunter ended up hating him at least Dean would be alive.

Sam made his move, wrenching himself off the couch he stumbled forward, Cas caught him in his arm.

"where do you think your going he asked a stern look in on his face.

"Your not my father Cas so quit it he snapped.

"your going after him aren't you Castiel said.

"yes Sam hissed in pain are you going to stop me! He growled back. Pain ripped through his leg as his leg gave out, he was instantly rendered immobile. Cursing he was tired: tired of people telling him what to do and how to live his life, what he did wrong tired and in pain.

Castiel crouched over Sam, If I heal you, and allow you to go after the Hunter then I expect you keep up your end of the bargain Castiel said. Healing Sam with his touch.

Sam was speechless for a long moment just staring at his guardian before getting up, it wasn't like he had a choice the offer was sealed with a touch of a hand. His soul burned with the emblem. "Don't make me come after you Samael Castiel warned before he disappeared leaving Sam to make his way out the front door.

After Sam left Castiel buried his face in his hands he couldn't believe what he had just done: healing the Nephill. He was seriously about what he said to Sam.

He was determined that Sam was never going to fall into the hands of Lucifer and Beliel. Who Michael had fought tooth to nail to keep from meeting.

he had done as he was told keeping Sam in the dark for his own good. Now that the mourning star was shedding light into Sam's world things were bound to get bloody.

**_Chapter eight_**

Sam burst through the doors not looking back, yes things had changed but that was to be expected. He was fed up with being scared and now he was more pissed then frightened. He needed to find Dean.

The hunter would know what to do, and if the angel was somehow right, if Dean didn't accept him for who he was- then he'd whether die.

There was no way he was going back to Michael.

Back to Eden.

Dean was currently tracking down the leader of the jackal pack it took him six long hours and seven days to find him. But he finely had him in his sights. Six yards away stood the leader with his back towards the hunter. He was talking to a woman with long auburn hair, he couldn't get a good look at her the Leader was standing in his way.

Dean inched closer to get a better look without being seen. The Leader looked swiftly in the hunter's direction. Dean could feel his muscles tighten, his heart thumping. He watched as the woman took her leave that was when he noticed a nasty scare marring her back.

The Leader stayed behind he knew their was someone out there, a hunter perhaps.

Could it be the same hunter who single handedly slaughtered his men?.

Vengeance simmered through the Jackal's vains.

"I know your there! Come out come out wherever you are" called the Jackal in a gruff voice his patience wearing thin.

The Hunter's eyes darted back and forth.

He crept along the crab grass trying to shield himself from view until he knew what he was going to do.

Unlike the others the leaders were a particular pain in the ass. They were a fucking bitch to kill and they seemed to know a lot more then they want you to know.

Through the shrubbery Dean got a good shot of the Jackal from where he was, he aimed the gun knowing this would piss the beast off more then not.

Dean cocked the gun back creeping up a little bit further the grass rustled under his weight of a heavy boot.

The Jackal cocked his head to the sound, his yellow demon eyes locked on the Hunter's as Dean fired. The resounding blast cut through the air disturbing a tree full of birds that scattered away into the sky.

The Hunter's eyes widened, the Jackal had disappeared.

Suddenly A clawed hand gripped the hunter by the back of the head.

Dean grunted in pain: yelling and cursing he could feel his skull being crushed, he had dropped the gun as he struggled to reach his machete, the Jackal glowered at the Hunter his world was slowly disappearing all thoughts dispersing: Dean thought of his brother: the blood on his hands. That would never go away, He thought of Sam and the warmth of his smile, the brazen mark on Sam's chest-

The Hunter twisted trying to get free, The jackal's sharp nail began to cut into the Hunter's temple. This was it, this was how the great hunter Dean Winchester dies. Forced to his knees, on the filthy ground: while his skull is slowly being crushed by sharp jagged nails

NO!….

Dean fell to the ground as the Jackal was knocked back by a high key energy blast. Sam stood meters away looking as angry as hell. The hunter struggled to lift his he head and to regain his senses- but when he finely managed he was stunned to see Sam there. The hunter tried to get up, but only managed to fall down.

The leader snarled at the Nephilim.

"why do you protect this human , brother!" he is the one who kills our kind, this is sport to him! To all like him! He shouldn't be allowed to live! You're the last of our kind, he seethed out.

Disgruntled the Jackal shook his head a side of his face was burnt and smoking.

Sam ignored him making his way over to the Hunter.

He couldn't allow Dean to die like this.

Dean, Dean Sam repeated Can you hear me he asked in a timid frightened voice.

The Hunter cracked open an eye. "I'm going to have one hell of a killer headache come morning he replied clutching his head.

"Dean don't! -you don't have to do that anymore, especially not with me! Sam said. Dean blinked, giving Sam a crocked half smile, but didn't say a word just allowed Sam to help him up.

He looked the wounded beast in the eye. "you're the one who shouldn't exist, at least Sammy here knows right from wrong!

"all Nephilim turn out like me" said the Jackal with a crocked smile Even little Sammy here, he included Sam is after all what we've been searching for.

The prodigy has finely returned home.

Dean reached into the back of his denim jacket and pulled out another gun. He had about enough shit from this guy to last him a lifetime he aimed it at the Jackal "you think that will kill me" laughed the Jackal.

"I'm not like the rest Winchester, I don't die so easily.

"That's what I was hoping for" Dean smirked itching to take out his anger on something

The Jackal growled biting his lower lip, blood dribbled onto its chin as a long rough tongue came out to smear the blood away. "Fine then, shoot me"

aiming for the pendent around the Jackal's neck he squeezed the trigger The Leader's eyes widened panic and fear consumed him , as he struggled to get up to get away but he couldn't move fast enough realizing that the hunter had figured out his weak spot.

_ **Chapter nine_**

The bullet ricocheted through the air, the small piece of hot lead hooked itself into the Jackal's chest tarring apart the amulet of the beast. Sam sported a content look- watching as the other Nephilim writhed in pain, he clutched Dean as the Hunter's body slowly won out. A cold jade eye pierced the Alpha.

How could this be? This wasn't supposed to happen, Sam was supposed to be on their side.

A human hunter and a fallen one were never meant to be.

Sam supported the Hunter's weight the Hunter aimed the gun, the gun quivered in his hand Dean gritted his teeth sinking his fingernails into Sam's shoulder blade who grunted in pain but remained silent.

The Leader's face began warped in grotesquely the beast began to claw at its chest, its large claws catching flesh.

A gruesome pain filled howl ripped through his throat. And filling the dead air with its grisly sound- As his hand itched again as the beast started to decompose

Dean automatically went to shield Sam away turning the brunette's head into his shoulder. Sam growled into the hunter's shirt clad shoulder Dean had effectively Shielded him from the mental image of the Alpha

The Nephill could feel something dark crawl along the inside of his skin, weaving itself into his blood. But the more he struggled the tighter Dean held.

He felt the frustration of the young man in his arms, the justified resentment. Sam was barring his teeth.

What the Alpha had said made sense, and since the Hunter was alive and fairly well Sam could rest easily.

He could defeat them, all of them.

Could the Jackal have right? Was Sam turning angry cries turned into desperation, the truth was Sam didn't know a whole lot.

"its alright Sammy Dean spoke "its all over said the Hunter Dean ruffled Sam's hair, Sam lifted his head.

Silently Dean was still trying to analyze all this.

How had Sam found in such a short time, the cabin was a week worth trip to and from.

Dean's facial expression changed why was Sam here come to think of it, didn't he give a direct order to Sam and his Guardian to stay put….. Unless something had happened forcing the young man to run away.

The Hunter took his time on the way back, his head had been killing him for half a mile or so-the scavenger had nearly ended his life.

Sam followed him back a few feet behind him, this time Dean would make sure Sam wouldn't get away. Dried blood caked the right side of the Hunter's head a nasty gash was hidden behind a lock of hair.

Dean tried to ignite a small conversation but it seemed the Nephilim's mind was somewhere else.

The Hunter didn't know what was bothering the tall brunette but he was determined to find out. He grimaced trying to locate where they were at, he was hoping if they walked quickly they could make it in five days instead of seven, but seven was looking pretty good to where the Hunter was at.

"Dean you need to sit down Sam said, realizing how bad off the Hunter truly was

"I'll be fine growled Dean.

"no your not! Sam countered. At least let me look at that he stated. Dean inwardly smirked at himself at least he got Sam talking.

Dean groaned he could start to feel the of head beginning to bruise, he silently cursed the jackal

"Burn in hell you fleabag he thought bitterly.

Sam handed him a container full of water "Drink up he said Dean complied greedily gulping to the cold refreshing liquid and swiping his hand across his lips he hand the half empty container back to Sam

Dean looked around for a minute "will crash here he said out-loud.

After Sam tended to the Hunter's wounds, Dean hissed as alcohol was applied to cleanse the wound. Dean took a swig of the bottle but didn't offer any to Sam.

Dean found himself not really needing to know why or what happened all those years. In time he will find out. He wasn't about to start a chick flick moment.

Dean frowned eying the steel collar he reached out placing a hand around Sam's dog collar, Sam inwardly flinched at the touch the cold steel felt lifeless. Dean licked his suddenly drip lips, his eyes darkened as he asked.

"what is this? He inquired.

Sam bowed his head speechless. …before answering ….."It a contentment unit it keeps my powers in check.

Dean was silent for a moment Did Sam say he had powers? That was impossible but then again that boy was pretty impossible, who wouldn't have heard of ACDC or Led Zeppelin….. Figures Dean would find the boy who escaped from the nut hut, but then again with his line of work he didn't want to take precautions.

Sam looked at his feet, he heart raced with fear. He knew this day would come, he knew Dean would figure it out.

"Supposedly I've been told, I'm the last of my kind he answered.

Dean grumbled his head was beginning to hurt, this conversation would have to be held at another time.

"Can I trust you? asked the Hunter.

Sam bulked, before nodding "you can trust me hunter he answered.

Then its settled your not a threat!

And that was that for now they put all behind them, and focused on getting home Sam had mentioned Castiel wanting to return home but wasn't allowed to leave without him. Dean nodded his head started feeling better though he had a killer headache.

"Dean Sam said the Hunter eyed him, just so you know, it wasn't my idea that day to leave it was the first insight that the Hunter got and I wouldn't be the last.

Meanwhile back inside the Cabin the Guardian was getting nervous, Sam should have been back by now he thought his anxiety rising. He was pacing back and forth peering out the window on occasions looking for any sign of the Hunter and his charge.

On the sixth day it was starting to get late the Sun was sinking into the horizon, gleaming off a lake nearby Castiel sighed in relief seeing two silhouettes coming up a hill. One looked to be injured while the other was trailing behind.

A door creaked open and the messenger thought he heard footfalls but he didn't see anybody he turned around when he heard a clatter behind him, Suddenly his world went dark as his vessel was knocked out.

Making their way inside Dean grumbling behind Sam who disposed of the Hunter's Knapsack full of partially used supplies. The room was dark and eerily quite.

"where's your friend the Hunter asked seeing the Messenger nowhere to be found, Sam looked up from where he was at eying the cabin, the cabin appeared to be empty.

An unsettling feeling came over the Hunter "stay put he said to Sam. Sam looked up in confusion but nodded his head. The silence had offset the Hunter knowing that stern angel wouldn't just disappear like that especially without Sam…. Not that the Hunter would let that stubborn ass take Sam without a fight…. Dean walked around the apartment checking rooms, bathroom, kitchen. He finely stumbled on the still form of the angel he stilled, having a sinking feeling that they' weren't alone… but he left Sam alone.

He was about to turn and go find Sam when he ran straight into Sam. "Sorry bout that, Sam said rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Dean brushed himself off and made his way back onto his feet.

Dean momentarily broke away venturing into the cabin "if you see anything shout, I'll be in the next room he told Sam before disappearing Sam frowned but did as he was told.

Dean checked every room again, still feeling like Jeepers Creepers monster was watching him and licking its lips in anticipation it was one of his brother's favorite movies, and now one of Sam's. he couldn't shake this feeling of being watched.

He couldn't do this alone, he knew that and the only one he could turn to was Bobby but the Junkyard Hunter was on a hunt of his own which meant he would have to rely on someone he hadn't spoken to in years. … Dean was about to pick up the receiver and make the call when something caught his eye, it was in the next room hidden deep within the shadows. Watching Sam- it stole Dean's breath away- What was that? He needed to Sam out of there and fast.

He needed to warn the young man that he was in danger but his throat suddenly dried up, he couldn't even squeak out a sound,

The tall brunette suddenly jumped startled out of his thoughts by a grisly hand that had gripped his shoulder

Sam's eyes winded in horror as he spun around taking a fevered step back and bumping into the wall- it was hard to distinguish it, it could feel the feel radiate off of Sam's body his insecurities flashed in his eyes.- with a regretful moan it dropped its hand

Sam couldn't take his eyes of its hideous face it was like staring into the face of a mutilated doll, a grotesquely warped mutilated doll.

What Sam didn't know what that Sebastian had found him, after long a tireless years of searching his old caretaker was still alive and had found him.- it tried to communicate with him but Sam was too afraid to listen, it was an old ancient language that if Castiel was conscious he would recognize immediately as being the language of the fallen ones.

In many ways Lucifer's child was young a naive, he only suffered a small taste of their wrath and when Michael found them he would show no mercy… not even to Sam.

Dean watched their interaction, it didn't look like that thing was on the attack a mournful sound ripped out from it throat as it stretched its bloody limb out a gnarled hand came up to caress Sam's cheek …. Sam flinched away… those hollow makeshift eyes bore into his … and that was when the Hunter had enough Dean forced moved shoving himself between Father figure and Son.

Dean gritted his teeth in anger… "were you the one who did this! He snapped gesturing to the unconscious angel who laid sprawled across the floor…. Sebastian looked at Castiel a distasteful sneer on his lips … images appeared in his mind, unspeakable acts they had commented and had done to his former charge passed through his mind. It smashed it lips together refusing to answer the Hunter …

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
